O Único Que Não Posso Esquecer
by Mache-chin
Summary: Elie e Melodia são amigas inseparáveis que resolvem mudar de cidade para se ver livre dos problemas. Logo no primeiro dia em que chegam encontram Haru e Música, dois amigos que resolvem lhes mostrar a cidade. O problema é que Elie tem uma doença grave.
1. Nossa Vida em Outra Cidade

1: Rave Master não me pertence, mas se pertencesse o Haru já tinha casado com a Elie no anime!

2: Melodia e Elie são amigas e a Melodia é a ex do Música, que aparece no episódio 25.

3: As frases entre " são os pensamentos da Elie e do Haru, as que estão entre () em **negrito **são meus comentários e as entre () normais são os deles dois.

**Cap. 1**

**Nossa Vida em Outra Cidade**

_Meu nome é Elie, mas infelizmente é só o que eu posso dizer pros outros. uu Por uma desagradável infelicidade na minha vida, não sou uma garota "comum". Certamente, só pelo que já me aconteceu até hoje não posso dizer... Mas, fora isso, eu sofro de uma doença séria, que apesar de não ser grave prejudica minha convivência com as pessoas que estão a minha volta._

_Meu mal é "Amtésia" _**(oo eu sei, tá horrível! Passei muito tempo pensando no nome e resolvi fazer uma mistura de Amnésia com Tettai, aquela doença do Kei de Onegai Teacher)**_. Esta doença faz com que eu desmaie todas as vezes que tiver uma emoção forte. Logo quando acordo eu não lembro mais do que houve antes de ter o ataque._

_Depois de perder meus pais, no mesmo acidente de avião que me fez ficar assim, minha amiga Melodia e eu saímos de Hip Hop, a nossa cidade natal, para nos aventurar em um lugar desconhecido. Já que sua mãe morreu tem pouco tempo e seu pai sumiu no mundo, ela nunca se importou de me seguir pra onde quer que fosse desde que nos tornamos vizinhas._

_No momento, o trem que estava nos levando acabou de parar. Olho pela janela a nova cidade em que iremos morar: Ilha Garage. Posso sentir um sorriso se fazendo presente no meu rosto enquanto Melodia pega nossas bagagens. Não demora até que arranjemos uma casa modesta, paga de início com o próprio dinheiro da minha amiga._

_- A casa é pequena, mas eu acho que vai servir._

_- Vai sim Melodia, está tudo ótimo! – deixo minhas malas na cama perto da janela, enquanto ela esvazia as suas na cama ao lado – Sinto muito por não te ajudar na primeira mensalidade, mas se trabalharmos juntas nós vamos poder morar aqui definitivamente!_

_- É isso aí, vamos dar o melhor de nós! _

_- É! - rimos e batemos as mãos._

_Estávamos surtando ainda quando notamos um folheto entrar voando pela janela aberta. O seguro entre as mãos e vejo que um cassino recente abriu. Na mesma hora, trato de puxar Melodia pela mão para irmos visitar o lugar, mesmo sem muita animação por parte dela. (^^ É sim, sou louca por jogos, especialmente por cassinos!)_

_Chegando lá eu começo a me deliciar com o som da alegria dos jogadores, o barulho dos dados sendo lançados e... Um estranho garoto começa a tocar um violão do nada, encima de um palco próximo das máquinas caça-níqueis. A Melodia se interessa na hora em ficar escutando o cara._

_- Mas você prometeu que ia ver os jogos comigo! çç_

_- Elie, eu sei que você vai torrar todo o dinheiro que te resta em uma dessas máquinas, então eu vou me divertir. ¬¬_

_- Ah, tá bom. Vai, pode ir ouvir! – sem nem pensar duas vezes, ela sai correndo pra sentar em uma mesa – Eu posso me divertir sozinha... – cruzo os braços._

_Arranjo o primeiro banco que encontro pela frente e sento pra começar os lances. Como sempre, os dados estão ao meu favor! O clima tá ótimo, mas é aí, que, do nada, sinto alguma coisa segurando as minhas pernas. Olho pra baixo e vejo um garoto debaixo da mesa, me encarando._

_- òó Um ladrão? – sussurro. Ele se assusta e bate a cabeça na mesa: a bolinha entra no buraco errado – Ah, mais que droga! oo Eu perdi! – levanto em um salto – Você me fez perder? ~~ Eu não acredito!_

_- oo' Opa, eu sinto muito! – junta as mãos._

_- Sente muito? õ/ Não pode me fazer perder meu jogo e dizer que sente muito! – ponho as mãos na cintura._

_- Mas foi um acidente!... – de longe já posso ver Melodia e o tal músico, que já tinha sentado junto dela na mesma mesa, parando de conversar pra apreciar a cena._

_- Não me interessa se foi um acidente, você vai ter que compensar isso! O que pretende fazer?_

_- Ah, eu... – ele começa a gaguejar, e aí Melodia e o outro cara levantam pra andar até a gente._

_- Hé, eu, aham... – imito-o, debochando._

_- Ok, Elie, fique calma! – Melodia segura meus ombros, imaginando que terei vontade de fazer o "tratamento anti-stress". O músico fica ao lado dele._

_- Haru, você nem tenta e mesmo atrai confusão. – ri._

_- Haru? – repito. Ele sorri, acenando – Eu já não te vi? ' '_

_- Ah, eu acho que não. Morei minha vida inteira aqui._

_- Mesmo? – por um minuto, esqueço completamente que ele me fez perder o jogo – Então deixa pra lá. – aos poucos as pessoas voltam aos jogos._

_- Bom, eu sou a Melodia. – ela sorri – Você já deve ter conhecido a Elie, né? – empurra meu corpo pra frente._

_- É. Olha, desculpa pela bolinha... ^^'_

_- Não, deixa pra lá. - - Eu não ia conseguir sair carregada do jeito que eu tava mesmo. – o outro cara ri._

_- Nossa, que confusão!... Eu sou Música, amigo do Haru._

_- Ah, são amigos? – aperto sua mão – Muito prazer._

_- O que você faz Haru? – Melodia muda o assunto._

_- Eu sou veterinário marinho. Gosto de lidar com água._

_- Nossa, que engraçado, a Elie também ama a água e tudo que é do mar. – olho com o canto dos olhos pra ela. O sorriso acusa logo que está tentando me jogar pra cima dele – Olha, nós duas somos novas na cidade. Não conhecemos ninguém, e nem mesmo os pontos turísticos! Querem nos mostrar?_

_- Claro! Será uma honra, né Haru? – bate em seu ombro._

_- Ah, é, é sim. – concorda. Acabo me conformando._

_- Então... Tem uma lanchonete aqui perto? – pergunto._

_- Tem sim. Levamos vocês lá. – o tal Haru começa anda do meu lado, enquanto que Melodia e o cara, Música, vão caminhando e conversando atrás._

_Chegando a lanchonete, aparentemente para os dois se conhecerem melhor sozinhos, Melodia e Música sentam em cadeiras de uma mesa ao lado da nossa, nos deixando calados e olhando um pra cara do outro até o pedido (que foi a única coisa que fizemos em conjunto) chegar._

_- Então... No que você trabalha? – ele procura quebrar o gelo. Tiro as mãos do guardanapo que estava dobrando por nada e sorrio, me endireitando._

_- No momento em nada. Como Melodia e eu somos novas na cidade, não temos emprego fixo ainda._

_- Mas por que vocês duas mudaram pra cá? Sabe, esta é uma cidade meio calma demais, não vão achar muita emoção..._

_- Sabemos disso, foi por isto que quisemos vir. É que os nossos pais já faleceram... – penso em continuar, mas noto que ele está mexendo as mãos._

_- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – solto um riso._

_- Não tem problema, é sério. – desfaço o sorriso – Você é muito gentil._

_- Meus pais também morreram, na verdade. Música quase nunca fala sobre seu passado, mas eu acho que ele só tem um avô, que mora na cidade Hip Hop, e... – seguro seu braço._

_- Hip Hop? É a mesma cidade de onde nós duas viemos. **_

_- Mesmo? – confirmo com a cabeça – Nossa, que engraçado. ^^ – ri – Pois é... Como somos dois amigos solteiros, moramos sozinhos em um apartamento aqui perto desde que nos conhecemos, já faz uns dois anos. Bom... – tosse. Solto seu braço na hora – Então, por que vieram pra cá?_

_- Ah, é que na cidade onde morávamos ficamos cheias de toda aquela bagunça. Quer dizer, muitos bêbados, gentinha mimada ou dando uma de espertos, e também por causa dos cassinos..._

_- Ah, então você é uma jogadora. – ergue uma sobrancelha. Rio._

_- É, acho que podemos dizer isso. Quer dizer, eu tenho sorte, então gosto de tentar apostar com elas. Mas não se preocupe, não sou viciada! ¬¬_

_- Não estava pensando que era. – ele confessa._

_- ^^ Tudo bem, é só pra deixar claro. – rimos de novo._

_Nesta hora o garçom chega com os pedidos. Vejo de relance Melodia piscar com um dos olhos, mexendo no canudo do sorvete enquanto conversa com Música. Solto um riso maldoso pelo canto da boca: com certeza ela está tramando algo, se não nós não estaríamos comendo em uma lanchonete com dois caras lindos no primeiro dia em que chegamos à cidade nova!_

_- É verdade que você gosta de animais marinhos? – volto minha atenção pra ele, que está enrolando uma porção de macarrão com uma mão e com a outra apóia o queixo. Está me encarando._

_- Bom, sim. Eu gosto sim. – abro um largo sorriso, seguindo rumo às intenções da Melodia – "Conhecer ele não pode me fazer mal!" É até um dos pontos que eu queria visitar, o zoológico da cidade._

_- É lá que eu trabalho. – diz, após tomar um gole de suco – Eu cuido do aquário. É de início, a cidade é pequena, mas dá pro gasto... Olha – ergo os olhos pra vê-lo -, já que eu tenho crédito com o dono, posso levar você e sua amiga pra uma visita grátis._

_- Mesmo? – começo a me animar, esquecendo até do simples sanduíche – Eu adoraria! Mas por que está nos convidando? ' '_

_- Eu até convidaria o Música se eu conseguisse, mas ele não é chegado a esse tipo de programa e eu não tenho mais amigos. – dá de ombros._

_- Então eu aceito seu convite. E pode me considerar um membro da sua lista de amigos, ok? – estico a mão sobre a mesa. Ele aumenta o sorriso._

_- Ok, Elie... – prolonga meu nome, como se estivesse tentando guardar na memória, e aperta minha mão – Posso ser um na sua também?_

_- Claro. Eu também não tenho tantos amigos assim._

_No fim da tarde, porque ainda fomos passear depois de comermos, eu e a Melodia voltamos pra casa. Não tínhamos feito nada, nem arrumado as malas e muito menos procurado emprego. Socamos as poucas roupas que tiramos de manhã dentro das malas de novo e deitamos juntas depois de tomar um banho e nos trocar. Ela começa a rir e aí viro a cabeça pro lado._

_- Que foi? – estranho – Ah, é claro!... Está se gabando por seu plano._

_- Você gostou dele, admita. – vira a cabeça também._

_- Gostei, mas você sabe que eu não posso me relacionar, Melodia! uu_

_- Ai não Elie, não vem com essa de novo não!... ¬¬_

_- Mas o que quer que eu diga? A minha doença me impede de ter uma vida normal. Como você quer que eu chegue pra um cara e diga: "Oi, eu aceito ser sua namorada, mas se de repente eu não lembrar mais quem você é, por favor, não se assuste!"? õõ_

_- Está sendo dramática. Ninguém disse que isso vai acontecer._

_- Mas e se acontecer do nada? O que eu faço?_

_- Faz meses que você não tem uma recaída Elie._

_- E daquela vez, com o último cara que você também me arranjou? ¬¬_

_- Ele te traiu, tá certo, foi um acidente! uu_

_- E o penúltimo, neto do padeiro da cidade Blues? ¬¬_

_- O que eu posso fazer se o cara já tinha prometido outra em namoro? õõ_

_- Mas é o que eu tô dizendo, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Se esse cara pra quem você quer me empurrar não prestar também eu vou sofrer! uu_

_- Ok, ok... Mas não pode se dá uma chance? Faz tempo que você não sai com ninguém, chega a ser triste. - -_

_- Tudo bem, mas só vamos sair uma vez. Não quero me envolver demais._

_- Feito. – vira o corpo de lado, rindo – Boa noite._

_- Boa noite. – suspiro e desligo a luz do abajur._

_Quando nos encontramos com os rapazes no dia seguinte, Melodia faz questão de me jogar pra cima do Haru e vai bem à frente com Música vendo qualquer tipo de animal só pra não dar uma de "estraga-clima". Por outro lado, nós dois também não temos tanto assunto quanto ela deve ter imaginado pra conversar, então ficamos calados só observando a paisagem._

_- Você deve adorar cuidar deles. – resolvo abrir a boca, andando ao seu lado um pouco mais atrás do outro casal pelos corredores iluminados de azul pela claridade dos tanques em volta._

_- É sim, eu gosto muito. Na verdade, eu quero te apresentar um amigo._

_- Amigo? Pensei que não tivesse muitos amigos._

_- E eu não tenho. – sorri, segurando e me puxando pela mão._

_Corremos e passamos por Melodia e Música, que nos seguem curiosos até uma entrada de funcionários. Nem reparei bem onde ficava, mas quando vejo a quantidade de golfinhos e outros bichinhos nadando nos tanques pelo lado de dentro minha intenção de vasculhar a entrada evapora. No meio de tudo, ele solta minha mão e caminha até uma porta menor ao lado de um tanque._

_Ele volta em alguns segundos, trazendo consigo um simpático..._

_- Esse é o Plue. – apresenta o bichinho andando ao seu lado. Ele senta._

_- Que graçinha! – sorrio, segurando-o no colo – O que ele é?_

_- Na verdade ninguém sabe. Foi resgatado de uns tratadores maus._

_- Oh, mais que coisa fofa você é! – aperto de leve seu nariz – Ei, Haru, eu posso vir visitar você e o Plue mais vezes aqui? ^^_

_- Claro! ^^ Nós dois vamos adorar. – sorri – Mas..._

_- O quê? – estranho o ar malicioso que ele começa a exalar._

_- Só se você me deixar ir visitar você também._

_- Eu moro com uma amiga, esqueceu? – sussurro, entrando na onda da brincadeira e olhando de relance pra distraída Melodia._

_- Eu posso pedir pro Música pra distrair ela._

_- Você é engraçado. – rio, apertando num abraço o Plue – Mas eu..._

_- Eu sei, eu tava só brincando. – põe as mãos nos bolsos._

_- Olha... Você pode não ir me visitar ainda, mas eu aceito um café._

_- Então eu posso considerar um segundo encontro?_

_- E quando foi que aconteceu o primeiro? oo'_

_- Ontem, na lanchonete! Então, eu posso?_

_- Pode. – solto outro riso – Se me agüentar por mais de um dia._

_- Eu acho quase impossível que alguém não queira a sua companhia._

_- Está sendo galante, eu não sou tão maravilhosa assim._

_- É sim! – ele insiste. Encaro-o um tanto surpresa._

_- Como pode falar assim, com tanta certeza? Mal nos conhecemos._

_- Mas pelo pouco que eu já conheci de você, acho que posso dizer._

_- Sério? Então obrigada, você acabou de aumentar o meu ego. **_

_- Fico feliz em saber! ^^ - rimos de novo._

_Na volta pra casa, perto de entardecer, estamos falando um com o outro muito mais animadamente. Sinto os olhares da Melodia sobre mim lá detrás, mas procuro ignorar. É aí que eu revejo o cassino de ontem._

_- Por que estava aqui com Música ontem?_

_- Ele estava a trabalho: toca violão e canta algumas vezes em todos os tipos de lugares e eventos. Eu aproveitei pra beber alguma coisa, já que estava acompanhando. Mas você estava jogando ontem... – sorri._

_- É, e você já sabe que eu adoro cassinos agora. – jogo as mãos coladas pra trás – Da próxima vez você pode me acompanhar, se quiser._

_- Vai ser um prazer. Mas você não gasta muito, gasta?_

_- Eu mais ganho do que perco dinheiro. E você?_

_- Ah, eu não sou tão sortudo assim. Já me aconteceram muitas coisas ruins pro meu gosto, alías... Começou quando eu fiquei órfão._

_- Não posso dizer que minha vida foi maravilhosa também, mas somos obrigados a superar uma ora ou outra. – suspiro. Quando dou por mim, já estamos na porta de casa. Melodia pára do meu lado e nos viramos pra eles._

_- Bom... Então obrigada pela companhia meninos. – ela sorri._

_- De nada. Toda vez que quiserem, é só marcar! – Música responde. Os quatro riem. Antes que entremos, Haru e eu nos olhamos mais uma vez._

_- Até amanhã. – acena. Sorrio em resposta e eles vão embora._

_- Já tem um encontro amanhã? ^^ Pra quem não queria se envolver...!_

_- Ah, cala a boca. uu – sorrio, suspirando. Mas devo admitir: estou feliz!_


	2. Talvez me Falte Amor

**Cap. 2**

**Talvez me Falte Amor**

_Pra mim é difícil acordar cedo, já que eu não consigo dormir cedo. Desta vez, entretanto, eu resolvi fazer uma exceção. Levantei as nove e me arrumei para chegar logo na casa da Elie, que também é da amiga dela, mas eu não levo isso muito em questão. O que me importa é que finalmente encontrei uma garota que além de linda é divertida e carinhosa! ^^_

_Já liguei pra ela pelo celular e estou no meio do caminho, ansioso como nunca antes estive para sair pra algum canto. Faz tempo desde a última vez que o Música me convenceu a sair com uma garota, e, pra variar, era outra que só tinha roupas na cabeça e controlava a vontade de comer pra não engordar. Elie é diferente... Elie é alegre, gosta de animais tanto quanto eu..._

_- Elie... Nossa!... "Que loucura! Eu mal cheguei à porta da casa dela, nem a vi ainda e já comecei a sorrir feito um idiota!"_

_Resolvo tocar a campainha. Do outro lado escuto alguém gritar alguma coisa do tipo "Ah, ele chegou!" e segundos depois a porta abre num vulto._

_- Oi. – é a Elie. Atrás dela a Melodia está sentada no sofá com uma xícara nas mãos: ao que tudo indica, estavam tomando chá pelo cheiro._

_- Oi, bom dia Elie! Você está bem disposta. ^^_

_- ¬¬ É que ela ficou esperando por você faz tempo!_

_- õõ Melodia! – ela a fuzila com um olhar._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu fico quieta! ^^ - começo a rir._

_- Vamos sair logo daqui, por favor! xx_

_Notando que ela está nervosa, resolvo aceitar a súplica e descemos os degraus pra começar a caminhar. Sorrio e a observo de vez em quando, vendo o quanto tá vermelha. É a hora de mostrar meu plano de encontro! ^^_

_- Sabe... Eu pensei em irmos naquela mesma lanchonete de ontem..._

_- Ah, é ótimo! Estava pensando mesmo nela! ^^' Você gosta de café?_

_- Gosto, mas você não me deixou terminar... ^^'_

_- Ah, você ainda ia falar? Desculpe... Olhe, eu vou ficar calada._

_- Não, tudo bem. Eu gosto da sua voz; é tranqüila._

_- Mesmo? ** - ela sorri e faz uma pausa – Mas... E então, o que ia falar?_

_- Ah sim...! É que eu ia te levar naquela lanchonete, mas tive uma idéia melhor. Você sabia que um circo veio pra cidade?_

_- Um circo? Mesmo? Eu adoro circos!_

_- Ah, eu achei que gostaria! Por isso eu resolvi comprar ontem dois ingressos pra vermos o espetáculo. – mostro os papéis tirados do bolso._

_- Que ótimo! – desfaz o sorriso – Mas... Haru..._

_- O que foi? – começo a me preocupar com sua expressão._

_- Bom, é que... Eu já tive muitos problemas com as pessoas por causa da minha doença, então eu... – meche as mãos. uu_

_- Você é doente? "Estranho, ela me parece normal."_

_- Não é uma doença grave, então não precisa sair correndo! uu É só que eu costumo esquecer das coisas as vezes por causa de um acidente de avião que eu sofri faz uns anos, então eu achei que seria melhor se você soubesse logo pra não se assustar depois._

_- Você se consultou com algum médico antes da morte dos seus pais? ' '_

_- Eles morreram no mesmo acidente..._

_- Ah, sei... – coço a cabeça – "Droga, é horrível não saber como consolá-la!" Mas Elie, você não se lembra é das pessoas que você conheceu depois do acidente ou de alguma coisa determinada?... Como é? õO_

_- O nome da doença é __Amtésia. Ela faz com que eu desmaie todas as vezes que tiver uma emoção forte. Logo quando acordo eu não lembro mais do que houve antes de ter o ataque._

_- Então me diz uma coisa... Por que você achou que eu ia sair correndo? – ela parece se espantar com a minha pergunta. - -_

_- Não, é só que eu... Eu acho melhor que você não fique tão próximo de mim. Quer dizer, é pro seu próprio bem._

_- Para meu próprio bem? – rio – Elie, você não pensa em você? Se afastar os outros ficará sozinha!_

_- Eu tenho a Melodia, então está tudo bem. A parte que perco da minha memória toda vez que eu desmaio é o motivo que me fez desmaiar. Se for uma pessoa, ela é apagada completamente da minha mente, assim como se fosse considerada uma ameaça ao meu organismo, mas como ela sempre toma o devido cuidado não tem problema. – fico na frente dela e nós dois paramos._

_- Elie, eu não quero me afastar de você! – ela não responde de imediato, só fica me encarando – Não posso ficar ao seu lado?_

_- Mas e se eu, um dia, te esquecer Haru?_

_- Isso só aconteceria se eu provocasse sua recaída. Eu não farei isso!_

_- Eu te disse antes, no aquário, que não achava possível que você me suportasse por muito tempo, não disse?..._

_- E eu disse que isso seria impossível! – consigo fazer com que ela se cale outra vez – Eu gosto da sua companhia Elie. ^^_

_- Verdade? oo – confirmo com a cabeça._

_- Eu prometo que vou te proteger de tudo que possa te fazer mal._

_- Mas... Por que você faria isso? Nós mal nos conhecemos._

_- É, mas eu sinto como se já tivesse te conhecido muito antes._

_- Eu também sinto... – ela admite – Um pouco._

_- Então? Eu posso tomar conta de você?_

_- Eu gostaria de ter um protetor! ^^ Você virá sempre que eu chamar?_

_- Claro! A qualquer hora de todos os dias dos meses do ano! _

_- oo' Me convenceu...! E o que você diria se, por acaso, começássemos um namoro deste tipo de relacionamento... Hipoteticamente... uu_

_- Como assim? Se isso acontecesse eu te protegeria ainda mais! _

_- Quero dizer, nós dois ficaríamos muito mais unidos. Como resolveria o problema se quisesse me dar um fora?_

_- oo Vem cá, isso é algum tipo de charada? Eu não sou muito bom!_

_- Ah, esquece Haru! ^^ - rimos._

_Um tempinho depois e chegamos ao parque da cidade, aonde depois de umas barracas de vendedores ambulantes chegamos ao circo. Basta entregar os ingressos e conseguimos entrar. Deixo a Elie um instante, sentada nos nossos lugares, e saio pra buscar algumas coisas pra comer... ** Algo do estilo a bomboniere toda! Chego carregado de comida e ela começa a rir._

_- Vai de chocolate ou amendoim? – ela me ajuda a segurar tudo e me espera sentar e botar o resto das coisas no chão ao nosso lado pra tirar um pacote de pipoca das minhas mãos – Eu acho que deve estar começando. ^^_

_- Haru, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? ^^_

_- Claro. O que você quer saber? ^^_

_- Música e você já saíram com quantas garotas? – acabo engasgando com o refrigerante e dou uma tossida._

_- Mas por que você está perguntando isso? oo_

_- Ué, se eu vou ganhar um protetor eu tenho que conhecê-lo bem, não é?_

_- É, mas... Pra quê você quer saber isso? õõ_

_- Como assim? Já imaginou se vocês forem dois gângsters tarados! uu_

_- Não somos gângsters tarados! – ela apóia o queixo na mão e me encara sorrindo – Tá bom, eu já entendi!... O Música, vez ou outra, gosta de sair com algumas garotas, mas ele diz já vem algum tempo que quer sossegar. Eu não tenho esse tipo de programa faz um bom tempo! - -_

_- Então quer dizer que você não sai com ninguém faz tempo? ' '_

_- Não. Pra falar a verdade, eu não saio com ninguém nunca! uu_

_- Nunca? – ela se endireita na cadeira – O que quer dizer com nunca? oo_

_- Eu não gosto de sair com qualquer garota._

_- Haru... – olho pra ela enquanto bebo o refrigerante – Você é gay? – eu recomeço a tossir e ela bate a mão nas minhas costas algumas vezes._

_- O quê? "Será que eu não me expliquei direito?" oo_

_- Foi você quem disse que não gosta de sair com garotas. ¬¬_

_- Não, o que eu quis dizer foi que não gosto de sair com QUALQUER garota! "É, eu não me expliquei direito...!" _

_- Ah... Então qual é o seu tipo de garota? uu_

_- Lá vem... Pra quê você quer saber isso agora? ¬¬_

_- Porque sim, ué. Vai que eu te arranjo uma. ¬¬_

_- õO Desde quando eu virei uma pessoa tão triste assim?_

_- ^^ Ah, esquece! O show vai começar._

_Assim que a apresentação termina estou quase surdo. É divertido ficar com a Elie, mas ela talvez seja ainda mais animada do que eu e o pique dela não diminuiu nem um pouco na hora do espetáculo! ^^' Teve horas em que eu precisei controlá-la pra não chamar a atenção da platéia que já estava batendo palmas na mudança de uma cena. Saímos da tenda e ela se vira._

_- Ah Haru, obrigada! Há tempos eu queria vir a um circo de novo e não tinha oportunidade. Eu me diverti muito! ^^_

_- Que bom. Deu pra notar como você estava animada, mas me pareceu que você ficou um pouco nervosa em ter que subir no palco quando um dos dançarinos profissionais te chamou._

_- Ah, pra falar a verdade eu fiquei mesmo! _

_- Mas você dança muito bem. Alguém te ensinou?_

_- Eu observava como os meus pais dançavam. Eles adoravam fazer isso! Foi assim que se conheceram inclusive, numa pista de dança._

_- Legal. – olho pro lado – Você quer um sorvete? – ela olha na mesma direção um homem vendendo sorvetes em um carrinho._

_- Eu quero. Pode ser de morango, o meu favorito._

_- Sério? Eu também gosto de morango! – tiro o dinheiro da carteira._

_- Viu? Estamos descobrindo mais coisas que temos em comum! – rimos._

_- Eu vou buscar os sorvetes. Espera aqui._

_- Sim senhor, capitão! – faz continência, ainda sorrindo._

_Vou me afastando correndo e rindo. Não tem muita gente na fila, então dá pra chegar rápido. Espero o homem achar os sorvetes, que devem estar no fundo do carrinho, e aí escuto um grito: é a Elie! Viro de uma vez e vejo dois caras importunando ela, um segurando seu pulso esquerdo._

_- O senhor pode esperar um pouco aqui que eu já volto._

_Sem nem esperar pela resposta do homem, saio correndo em disparada na direção dos marginais e da Elie. Pela aparente conversa, ainda estão tentando convencê-la a sair com eles por bem..._

_- Ei, dêem o fora idiotas! – eles se virão e Elie abre um sorriso._

_- Haru... – de início ela sussurra, mas logo se recupera do susto – Eles estão querendo me levar à força, me ajuda!_

_- Não se preocupe Elie, fique calma._

_- Ah é, e o que você pretende fazer pra nos deter seu otário?_

_Sem nem pensar duas vezes, resolvo aplicar meus golpes de luta bem melhorados com anos de prática. Dou um murro em um deles e quando o outro vem pra cima de mim salto e acerto suas costas com um chute. O primeiro tenta me acertar outra vez, mas consigo me esquivar e aplico uma rasteira nele. Ao mesmo tempo, o amigo me segura por trás, só que me livro._

_Viro de um jeito que ele vai parar de cara em um muro e deixa um rastro de sangue antes de cair no chão com o nariz quebrado. Ambos levantam e me encaram, já a poucos centímetros de distância ao lado da Elie._

_- E aí? Ainda querem brigar? òó – estralo os dedos. Eles se entreolham e saem correndo bem rápido._

_- Haru! – Elie pula no meu pescoço, empolgada – Você foi incrível! Mas como foi que aprendeu todos aqueles golpes?_

_- Eu fiquei órfão bastante cedo, lembra? ^^_

_- Ah, eu nunca mais duvido de você nesse caso! Você me ajudou mesmo._

_- Eu disse que ia te proteger. – sorrio. Ela cora visivelmente._

_- Espera aí, cadê os sorvetes? oo_

_- ^^ Ah, eu pedi para aquele senhor esperar ali e... – olhamos pra trás – Hé... Ele fugiu!... oo'_

_- Provavelmente tenha ficado assustado. Você o pagou? ' '_

_- Não. Ele tava demorando pra achar os sorvetes. - -_

_- Então não tem problema, podemos ir numa sorveteria que eu vi do outro lado da esquina. ^^_

_- Certo. Mas você está bem; não se machucou, não é?_

_- Não Haru, eu estou bem. Vamos!_

_Puxando a minha mão, vamos assim até chegar à sorveteria. Fazemos o pedido e vamos chupando os sorvetes até a porta da casa dela. Tá escurecendo e a Melodia ainda não deve ter voltado do encontro com o Música, já que o que ele me disse foi que iriam chegar bem tarde. ' '_

_- Nossa, o tempo passa tão rápido quando a gente se diverte. uu_

_- É verdade, mas nós podemos nos ver de novo amanhã. ^^_

_- Tudo bem. Desta vez eu escolho o lugar. ^^_

_- Fechado. – subimos os degraus e ela segura a chave._

_- ¬¬ Aquela safada da Melodia. Ainda deve estar curtindo noite afora._

_- ' ' O que me lembra... Você não vai ficar sozinha em casa?_

_- É. Não sei quando ela volta, acho que o jeito é esperar. - -'_

_- Se quiser eu posso te fazer companhia. O Música vai chegar na mesma hora que ela também. ¬¬_

_- Mesmo? Obrigada Haru! ç ç – rio._

_Entramos na casa e resolvemos assistir um filme qualquer que vai passar na televisão. Pedimos uma pizza e quando está tudo pronto o filme começa. Nenhum de nós dois sabia, mas o filme é de suspense. Mais da metade dele tem cenas que dão medo, então a Elie trata de se encolher perto de mim no sofá sem nem se preocupar se eu vou atacá-la ou não. E eu quero! _

_Numa hora um homem vê uma alma do outro lado de um espelho e ela grita junto com ele, escondendo a cabeça no meu ombro. ^^' Levo um susto tão grande quanto é a vontade de rir que me atinge. Termina o filme e os dois balaieiros não voltaram. De repente começa a chover._

_- Tá ficando tarde. – comento, olhando pela janela._

_- Haru... – encaro-a – Você não vai embora, vai? **_

_- Que cara manhosa é essa, Elie? "Uma incrivelmente fofa! "_

_- É que eu... – antes que diga mais alguma coisa, um clarão entra na sala e é seguido pelo estrondo de um trovão. Elie esconde a cabeça no meu peito e segura minha blusa com força, tremendo._

_- Ei, Elie... – seguro seus ombros – Está tremendo. Você está bem? – ela nega com a cabeça – Tem medo de trovões? – desta vez confirma com a mesma – Então sem problema, eu posso tomar conta de você até a Melodia voltar._

_- Verdade? – ela levanta os olhos. Estão embaçados, mas ao mesmo tempo isto dá a ela um ar incrivelmente desamparado e lindo. **_

_- Sim, eu prometo. – abraço-a. Outro relâmpago e mais um trovão fazem com que ela me aperte mais forte – Venha. Ficar aqui não é uma boa idéia... – levanto, ainda a abraçando – Onde é o seu quarto? – ela aponta com um dedo e seguimos até ele. Quando entramos fecho as janelas e as cortinas – Pronto. Agora deite, se dormir vai se sentir melhor. – ela obedece e eu a cubro._

_- Sabe Haru... Tivemos três encontros, contando com esse. E o primeiro não foi na lanchonete._

_- Então qual foi? – sorrio – "É inevitável não querer estar perto dela. É tão fácil se aproximar da Elie..."_

_- Foi no cassino. Eu acho que aquilo conta como encontro. – sorri._

_- É sim, talvez!... – sorrio de volta – "Mimá-la, protegê-la... Amá-la..."_

_- Então, já que esse foi nosso terceiro encontro, eu posso pedir uma coisa._

_- E o que você quer? – aproximo meu rosto quando ela puxa meus braços._

_- Pode passar a noite comigo? – outra seqüência de relâmpago e trovão toma conta do quarto. A única coisa que eu consigo fazer é confirmar com a cabeça e, seja lá o que for que se apossa de mim, me leva a deitar ao seu lado._

_- Elie... – abraço-a. Ela alisa meu rosto e me observa – Eu te amo...!_


	3. Preciso Saber Quem é Você

**Cap. 3**

**Preciso Saber Quem é Você**

_- Pode começar a contar tudo! Por que quando eu cheguei aqui hoje de manhã tinham dois copos encima da mesa? E os lençóis desarrumados? ^^_

_- õõ Você vai suspeitar até dos lençóis, tadinhos?!_

_- Claro! Você sempre arruma a cama assim que acorda, então por que não arrumou desta vez?_

_- É que eu... Eu me esqueci de arrumar. uu'_

_- Sei... E por acaso o motivo do seu esquecimento também se esqueceu de levar o casaco. – levanta a prova do crime com uma mão._

_- Solta Melodia! – pego a roupa de volta e a abraço._

_- Nem adianta você se fazer de desentendida! Eu sei muito bem que o Haru esteve aqui ontem, então é melhor ir falando de uma vez o que houve._

_- E você? – aponto na sua direção enquanto ela se senta de frente pro espelho da penteadeira pra tirar todos os enfeites do corpo – Pode me dizer a razão de ter voltado só hoje de manhã? Onde e com quem passou a noite? _

_- ^^ Com o Música! Foi ótimo; nós nos divertimos tanto que eu acho que no fim da noite estava completamente bêbada e acabei dormindo com ele no mesmo apartamento que ele divide com o Haru!_

_- oo E tem coragem de admitir isto na cara dura?_

_- ' ' Ué, nós já podemos cuidar do nosso próprio nariz Elie! O que é que você tem? Está agindo como se tivesse cometido um crime desde que cheguei._

_- ç ç É que eu também dormi com o Haru ontem!_

**(Gente, sério, eu tava louca pra fazer com que eles acabassem em uma situação dessas! ** Tentei fazer com que parecesse um tipo de pecado pra ficar mais emocionante, mas de certa forma a Elie já acha que não pode ficar com o Haru por causa da doença, então...)**

_Pela primeira vez na vida, eu consigo deixar a Melodia sem palavras suficientes pra começar a me interromper. Analisando minha expressão, acho que ela já notou que estou meio abalada emocionalmente (em especial por ter feito isso com um homem que eu mal conheço na minha própria casa e não ter desmaiado depois, o que é um milagre pra mim! õõ). Pior: eu consenti tudo!_

_- Elie, querida, me diga o que houve. Tudo bem? – senta ao meu lado._

_- Não, nem um pouco! Melodia, como é que eu vou encarar ele?_

_- Fique calma. Se o Haru também quis, acho que é porque ele gosta de..._

_- Não! O problema não é este!... – levanto da cama e ela fica me olhando – O problema é que... Eu o amo!_

_- Ai meu Deus! oo Elie, sério mesmo?_

_- ¬¬ Não Melodia, eu tô brincando! Tem uma câmera escondida aqui._

_- Minha nossa, isso é ótimo! Qual sua preocupação?_

_- É justamente por ser ótimo. Como poderia ficar a nossa relação depois disso? Eu consenti que ele me tocasse, então ele deve achar que temos algo e eu não posso me envolver com ele._

_- ' ' Eu não entendi mulher; qual a questão?_

_- A minha doença Melodia! ESTE é o PROBLEMA. ò ó_

_- oo Calma!... – respiro profundamente e volto a sentar na cama – Olha Elie, sua doença não pode continuar sendo um empecilho na relação que você tem com as outras pessoas. Se eu pude com a sua doença, existem outros que também podem cuidar de você. O Haru! ^^_

_- uu Ah... Eu não acho... – olho-a nos olhos – Eu tive um sonho ontem._

_- Mesmo? E que tipo de sonho foi?_

_- Foi estranho. Eu estava de volta em Hip Hop e vi o avião em que eu e meus pais estávamos antes que ele caísse. Ele estava pegando fogo na pista do aeroporto e tinha um garoto do meu lado, que estava chorando e segurando a minha mão. Não dava pra ver seu rosto e ele também falava comigo, mas eu não conseguia escutar nada e daí, de repente, eu desmaiei e quando acordei o avião que pegava fogo tinha sumido e outro partia. Fiquei angustiada o vendo partir, não sei por quê. Quando acordei... – desvio o olhar e abaixo um pouco a voz – O Haru estava dormindo do meu lado: eu ainda tinha a camisola no corpo, mas ele só estava vestindo uma cueca tipo boxer. – outra vez ela fica só me encarando, com aquela cara de "Eu não acredito que você era dessas!"._

_- Pra quem estava reclamando até alguns dias atrás que não queria sair de casa a não ser pra ir ao fliperama, você tá com tudo em!_

_- Pára Melodia! Eu preciso de ajuda!_

_- ** Não é bem o que eu acho depois dessa confissão, mas vamos lá..._

_- Sua chata... – suspiro, morta de vergonha._

_- Sobre o sonho eu não posso dizer o real significado porque não sou uma especialista, mas eu acho que o garoto que estava com você era um amigo._

_- ' ' O que quer dizer? Acha que eu desmaiei por culpa dele e por isso eu não lembro nem do rosto dele e nem de quem era?_

_- Provavelmente. Eu lembro que quando descobrimos pela primeira vez a sua doença, um garoto estranho tinha avisado sobre o seu desmaio e chamou uma ambulância. Se ele estava chorando vai que foi ele que te fez alguma coisa que deve ter abalado tanto você que seu organismo preferiu esquecer tudo._

_- Mas se for isso mesmo, talvez minha mente esteja tentando me fazer me lembrar dele de novo. Se você estiver certa Melodia, aquele garoto é a primeira pessoa que me fez sofrer um desmaio._

_- ¬¬ Nossa, que empolgante...! Podemos voltar para o Haru agora?_

_- Ah, qual é Melodia?! Esse garoto pode ser importante, talvez por isso eu tenha sonhado com ele depois de tanto tempo._

_- Certo, e por que só agora? Consegue explicar?_

_- Não, mas talvez aquele avião queira dizer que ele viajou pra um lugar distante. Pode ser o motivo pelo qual ele estava chorando e eu desmaiei._

_- É sim... Mas depois disso, nós resolvemos sair pelo mundo vagando sem um rumo determinativo e arranjando empregos de meio-período pra viver até pararmos aqui. Agora você arranjou um homem bonito, engraçado e que te ama pra te proteger e tomar conta de você! Quer prestar atenção? ò ó_

_- Desculpe... Eu vou ver o que descubro sobre esse garoto depois então. O que acha que devo fazer sobre ele?_

_- uu Olha, se você falar com o Haru sobre o que aconteceu vai ser até melhor. Aí você tira esta angústia do peito._

_- Mas e se ele não quiser falar comigo? E se for só mais um desses caras de uma noite só e acabou tudo?_

_- ¬¬ Tá crente que ele ia rir das suas piadas e te levar pro circo se fosse assim amiga? Cê viajou agora!_

_- É... Talvez tenha razão... ç ç E o que eu faço se for assim?_

_- ** Vai lá e dorme com ele outra vez!_

_- õõ Melodia! Enlouqueceu de vez criatura?_

_- ^^ Ok, estava só brincando. – começa a rir._

_- ~ ~ Ai... Quer saber, acho que vou mesmo ligar pra ele. Não posso me esconder em casa pra sempre, e já que eu quero ficar com ele eu vou lutar!_

_- Isso aí, vai fundo garota! Solta sua fera interior!_

_- Pode crê! E o que você vai fazer?_

_- ' ' Ah eu? Sobre o quê?_

_- Sobre Música, sua alienada! ¬¬_

_- Ah, com ele tá tudo bem! Estamos namorando. ^^_

_- uu' Credo, você é mais rápida do que pensei._

_- Claro, é importante fisgar um cara o mais rápido possível antes que outra garota passe na sua frente, eu tô certa eu não tô?!_

_- ^^' Claro que está. – rimos._

_Acabo resolvendo ligar mesmo pro Haru. Antes de ter tempo de dizer mais de uma frase, ele me interrompe e pede que nos encontremos no aquário do zoológico. Acabo concordando, imaginando que um encontro ao-vivo pode não ser tão bom pra mim agora, mas esperando que o melhor acabe saindo disso. Chego ao aquário bem rápido com a carona no carro do Música._

_Ele já ia pegar a Melodia nesta tarde planejando sair outra vez em mais um encontro caro. Haru está dando comida pro Plue quando eu chego._

_- Ele come pirulitos? oo – acabo me surpreendendo._

_- Ah, oi. – ele levanta a cabeça rindo e se afastando do bichinho sentado no chão – É sim, ele gosta muito, e como eu não sei o que ele come... ^^'_

_- Sei... – dou um meio sorriso e começo a balançar o corpo._

_- Como é que você está? Dormiu bem ontem?_

_- "Ele também tá nervoso?!... ** Nossa, que bonitinho!" Eu dormi muito bem ontem, graças a você._

_- Ver... Verdade? Que bom!... Isso é bom..._

_- Ah Haru, eu queria falar com você sobre isso... É que eu..._

_- Olha Elie, se você estiver se sentindo mal com tudo isso eu..._

_- Não Haru! Por favor, não ache que eu me arrependi pelo que houve._

_- Não se arrependeu? De verdade?_

_- ^^ É, de verdade! O que eu queria falar é que eu me sinto muito feliz._

_- ' ' Está feliz?... ** Então, isso quer dizer que..._

_- Sim, eu quero ficar com você! ^^_

_- Mesmo? Não está brincando, quer de verdade verdadeira?_

_- De verdade verdadeira! – rio – Eu te amo._

_Sem mais delongas, ele me abraça e me levanta no ar sem prévio aviso. O ponto alto de felicidade que eu tinha medo de demonstrar antes começa a se manifestar sem nenhum receio agora e aí, quando dou por mim, estou rindo._

_- Haru, se me apertar tanto assim eu vou sufocar! _

_- Ah, desculpa. – ele me solta - ** Mas eu tô muito feliz! – eu rio._

_- Imagino... A Melodia também começou a namorar com o Música e só resolveu me contar hoje de tarde. - -_

_- Jura? Então era por isso que ele disse que não ia poder me ajudar a dar banho nos pingüins. Saiu dizendo que tinha um compromisso. ~ ~_

_- Se precisa de ajuda eu posso te dar uma mão._

_- Quer mesmo ficar aqui? Podemos marcar um encontro outra hora._

_- Não seja bobo. Eu os adoro!... – seguro o Plue nos braços – e você. ^^_

_Trabalhamos duro pela tarde toda e quando já está perto de escurecer ele me leva até em casa. Mesmo sabendo que não tem mais problema se ele entrar e passar a noite comigo outra vez, optamos por estabelecer um limite para nos conhecermos melhor antes. Nesta hora é que a Melodia aparece na porta de casa (provavelmente ela também tem um pouco de bom senso... ^^')._

_Música aproveita que está de carro e leva ele e Haru pra casa, ambos nos dando tchau antes do carro partir. Vamos felizes da vida, com o típico sorriso de garota recém-comprometida e apaixonada, direto pra cama após um banho e levantamos cedo pra procurar emprego, passando por vários lugares._

_- Como vamos arranjar emprego em uma cidade tão pequena? A maior parte das pessoas já é empregada e todos se conhecem._

_- Ânimo Melodia! A gente vai chegar lá._

_- E qual o lugar que ainda não tentamos? Vimos tudo! uu_

_- Nem tudo... – olho pro lado e aponto para o folheto preso na vitrine do estabelecimento perto de mim – Que tal? **_

_- Tá louca se você acha que eu vou trabalhar num cassino! ò ó_

_- ¬¬ E temos outra escolha? Quer roubar?_

_- õõ Não, mas... Vamos fazer o quê?_

_- Música é cantor, alguma coisa eles nos arranjam! ~ ~_

_- Pode ser... Vamos tentar então. - -_

_Entramos no cassino e pra variar ele está cheio. (¬¬ É bem provável que o povo desta cidade não tenha nada melhor pra fazer nunca e por isso vem gastar mais da metade do tempo aqui. - -' Se bem que eu não sou ninguém pra julgar, né?!) Um homem de barba grossa, grande e mal encarado vem bem na nossa direção e olha pra gente por algum tempo._

_- Vocês duas vieram por causa da vaga extra?_

_- Sim. – respondemos ao mesmo tempo. Ele sorri._

_- Estão com sorte, estão sobrando exatamente duas vagas! Venham._

_Seguimos o homem até o balcão de bebidas e preenchemos os papéis de inscrição. Depois de alguns minutos analisando ele aceita empregar nós duas._

_- Viu? Eu disse que ia ser bem simples. ^^_

_- ¬¬ Ser garçonete não é exatamente o que eu estava planejando._

_- Ou isso ou então íamos limpar os banheiros Melodia. uu_

_- Credo! Acho que prefiro entregar bebida. - rimos._

_- Mocinha! – um loiro me chama sentado perto de uma mesa de cartas._

_- É meu primeiro cliente. Eu vou lá!_

_- Lembre de usar seu charme que eles serão gentis com a gorjeta._

_- ^^' Ok. – sorrio – "A Melodia não tem jeito..." Sim senhor?_

_- Você é nova aqui não é? – ele sussurra. Os outros jogadores não estão nem aí, o que me deixa duas vezes mais tensa com a pergunta._

_- Sou sim. Na verdade, fui empregada alguns minutos atrás._

_- Entendo... Então eu vou querer mais uma rodada da mesma bebida, é só dizer isso lá no balcão, que é pra mesa três, que seu chefe vai entender._

_- Ah... Então tudo bem. – começo a me virar._

_- Espere aí. – ele puxa meu braço._

_- O que foi? – procuro não demonstrar meu susto._

_- Já que você é nova na cidade, por que não sai comigo?_

_- Sair com você? – olho pros lados pra ver se ninguém ouviu minha voz quando o grau aumentou – Não posso._

_- Não me venha com essa de "Eu não quero me envolver com ninguém." ou "Eu quero me concentrar na minha carreira.". Eu já estou por dentro dos tipos de desculpas que as mulheres estão usando atualmente, então você não vai poder dizer não pra mim, certo?! – olho pros lados na esperança que a Melodia me aviste, mas ela está servindo outra mesa – Um almoço não vai matar você, vai? – olho de volta pra ele já tensa._

_- Bom, é que eu tenho outro compromisso. Mas talvez outro dia... – tento sorrir do jeito mais falso possível. ^^_

_- Ainda está tentando fugir de mim?_

_(Realmente, ele não está apertando com tanta força para que eu me sinta assustada, mas a situação é bem desconfortável! oo) Graças ao bom Deus, a mão do meu salvador vai parar bem no ombro do estranho e quando levanto os olhos junto com ele pra descobrir quem é ele tenho uma surpresa. **_

_- Pode soltar o braço da minha namorada, por favor?_

_(Sem comentários para a face assustadora e ao mesmo tempo falsamente simpática do Haru. ^^') O loiro obedece, mas continua encarando com um sorriso o Haru, que também continua olhando feio pra ele. Melodia chega na hora e aproveito pra me recolher entre ela e Música, que aparece logo atrás. O nosso chefe acaba notando a confusão e chama discretamente a atenção deles._

_- Senhores, tudo bem aqui?_

_- Sim. Não se preocupe. – o loiro ri e se volta pra mesa logo que Música puxa Haru pelo braço e ele desvia o olhar. O chefe e nós nos afastamos._

_- Obrigada Haru. – abraço-o. Sem nem pensar duas vezes ele retribui – Não sabia mais o que fazer, eu fiquei com um pouco de medo! ç ç_

_- Eu vou te proteger de onde eu estiver, então, não se preocupe Elie. – me beija a testa sussurrando. Um pequeno "flash back" daquele garoto do meu sonho surge na minha mente, mas prefiro não comentar._

_- Como é que você arranjou um problema desses Elie? õõ_

_- ò ó Não me culpe Melodia! oo Os olhos dele não têm brilho algum; só pelo tom de voz e o jeito de me observar já dava pra notar que ele pretendia abusar da minha pobreza e exigir alguma coisa só pra dar uma gorjeta gorda e pra completar o cara tem uma cicatriz no rosto, perto do olho esquerdo._

_- uu' Você teve motivos pra se assustar. – Música ri concordando._

_- ¬¬ Amor, não incentiva a loucura dela._

_- ~ ~ E você tava esperando que eu ficasse lá parada esperando ele fazer o quê? O cara é que ia me atacar e não o contrário!_

_- Tudo bem, agora já passou. – Haru sorri e me abraça mais forte. Sorrio de volta (^^ se for pra morrer, eu morro agora!)._

**Ps: Gente, pra quem não sacou, eu dei neste episódio uma pequena participação pro Mestre Das Sombras, o vilão central de Rave Master que só vem aparecer lá pros últimos episódios do anime. E dica, o loiro ainda vai causar stress!... Sendo assim, continuem curtindo. ^^**


	4. Não Quero te Esquecer

**Cap. 4**

**Não Quero te Esquecer**

_Já se passaram dois meses. De uns tempos pra cá a Elie anda estranha e desligada, como se estivesse preocupada com alguma coisa. Mesmo tentando saber com o que ela se incomoda tanto, ela não me conta nada e sempre está sorrindo pra que eu não perceba. Na percepção do Música, o melhor é que a gente fale com a Melodia e é por isso que estamos em frente à casa delas agora._

_- Não se preocupe. Se a Melodia souber de alguma coisa ela vai contar. – ele diz, ligando o alarme do carro._

_- Você acha? Por que acredita que ela ia fazer isso?_

_- Porque eu estou com você!_

_- Ah tá... Eu me sinto bem melhor, obrigado Música. - -'_

_Depois de tocar a campainha a Melodia abre a porta uns segundos depois e parece ficar surpresa por nos ver. Mesmo assim, ela nos deixa entrar e põe na mesa da sala um pouco de café com biscoitos._

_- Eu sinto muito Haru, mas a Elie saiu bem cedo hoje._

_- E ela te contou pra onde ia?_

_- Bom... Ela disse, mas eu... – Música e eu logo notamos que ela esconde algo. Ele senta do lado dela no sofá maior._

_- Melodia, pode nos dizer pra onde ela foi?_

_- A Elie está um pouco concentrada em umas coisas que ela quer fazer, então não precisam se preocupar com ela._

_- É por isso mesmo que estamos preocupados com ela! – interrompo – A Elie não está querendo me contar o que está incomodando ela. Melodia, você sabe o que é. Pode me contar?_

_- Eu não sei se devo. Ela me pediu pra guardar segredo._

_- Amor, por favor. – Música segura sua mão – É importante!_

_- Tudo bem. – ela suspira – Vocês já sabem da doença da Elie, então eu vou ser rápida... Ela tem tido um sonho estranho que se repete quase todas as noites, isso já faz alguns dias. Nele, um garoto está entrando em um avião e indo embora de Hip Hop, a nossa cidade natal, pra vir pra cá. Ela está vendo tudo e logo em seguida tem outro ataque e desmaia._

_- Então isso deve querer dizer que aquele garoto devia ser alguém muito importante pra ela, não?! – Música olha de relance pra mim (provavelmente querendo saber se eu já estava ficando com ciúme uu)._

_- É sim, mas quando ela acorda já se passaram muitos anos e ela está em um quarto de hospital, segurando um colar._

_- Um colar? – começo a prestar mais atenção._

_- É, um colar com um pingente de coração prateado. Elie não sabe o que significa, mas ela ficou tão fissurada por esse garoto do sonho que quer saber quem ele é, onde morava e que relação tinha com ela._

_- Mas isso já faz anos. Por que ela se importa agora? Pode até ser que os sonhos que ela tem nem sejam reais._

_- Sim, eu disse isso pra ela também Música, mas a Elie acredita que esse menino possa ter algum tipo de ligação com sua doença, porque ela diz que se lembra de ter desmaiado antes da notícia da morte dos pais. Eu nunca a vi desmaiar antes disso, mas ela acha que suas lembranças estão tentando alertá-la para encontrar o garoto. ' '_

_- E onde a Elie foi? – interrompo. Melodia me encara._

_- Foi até a biblioteca, procurar o livro com a lista registrada de pessoas da cidade que vieram de outro país._

_- Dá pra conseguir ter acesso a esse livro assim? oo – estranho._

_- Descobri durante um passeio pela cidade que a esposa do bibliotecário é uma amiga antiga da mãe da Elie, nossa vizinha em Hip Hop._

_- Ah bom, se for assim é fácil! ^^ - Música comenta._

_- E como ela sabe que o garoto veio pra cá? – corto._

_- Ouviu isso no sonho. Mesmo que pedisse pra guardarem segredo ela vai saber que fui eu que contei, então não comente nada com ela ainda Haru, por favor! Deixa só ela resolver isso e garanto que vai voltar a ser como era!_

_- "Mas e se ela não voltar?... O que é que eu faço?"_

_Música e eu voltamos pro apartamento. Pra variar, está como todo lugar onde só existem homens morando sobre o mesmo teto: bagunçado! Vou direto pro sofá e ele vai atacar a geladeira (aparentemente não está tão preocupado com a história da Elie quanto eu ¬¬). Minutos depois ele volta, senta no sofá do meu lado e coloca entre nós uma bacia com salgadinhos e liga a televisão._

_- Ainda tá grilado com o que a Melodia disse?_

_- Deu pra notar? ¬¬ - ele abre uma garrafa de refrigerante e joga metade em cada copo que botou na mesa de vidro da sala._

_- Você se preocupa demais Haru! Ouviu a Melodia, a Elie vai ficar bem._

_- Eu não estou preocupado com aquele garoto Música, eu só queria ficar perto dela, poder fazer parte dessa busca que ela tá fazendo, mas depois que eu fiquei de fora não posso fazer nada! É frustrante! ~ ~_

_- Provavelmente ela deve ter achado que você ficaria meio chateado. uu_

_- Chateado por quê? Só porque ela está procurando por um cara que nem deve estar mais lembrado dela? õõ_

_- ¬¬ É, por isso aí mesmo! – suspiro._

_- Quer saber, acho que eu vou ficar de fora. – seguro o copo e começo a tomar o refrigerante – Vou dar um espaço pra ela._

_- Eu tive uma idéia... – ele bebe o refrigerante – Antes de você ter esse ataque repentino de querer ir conversar com a Melodia..._

_- A idéia foi sua e vai por a culpa em mim agora? - -_

_- Ok, antes disso!... Eu tinha ligado pra Melodia e marquei de tomarmos café naquela lanchonete onde fomos da primeira vez que as conhecemos. Se eu disser que você vai, ela vai chamar a Elie, então vocês podem conversar._

_- Certo, e se ela não quiser dizer nada pra mim?_

_- Ué, pensei que você fosse ficar fora disso. ^^_

_- ò ó E eu vou, não comece a me irritar!_

_- uu Certo, certo, eu já calei! – controla o riso._

_No fim das contas, acabo concordando em me encontrar junto com esses dois pra conversar com Elie. (- - Admito que, de certa maneira, eu possa estar com ciúme sim, e me sinto mal justamente por achar que foi esse o motivo da Elie ter me tirado da jogada!) As garotas já tinham chegado quando entramos._

_- Olá meninas! – Música fala na frente, sentando numa cadeira ao lado da Melodia – Vocês esperaram muito? ^^_

_- Só o suficiente pra terminar de tomar o café, não é Elie? ^^_

_- Ah é, é sim...! Podem sentar rapazes._

_- Ótimo, vamos pedir café também então. – Música sorri._

_Noto que Elie não parece tão contente. Na verdade, ela estava distraída antes de a Melodia chamar sua atenção (mas ela continua linda a ponto de poder me hipnotizar também, então eu não tenho argumentos! **). Sento ao lado dela e começo a tentar quebrar o gelo falando de assuntos diferentes. Elie está com o mesmo humor e sorri da mesma forma pra mim... Nada mudou._

_- Tem um celular tocando. – aviso. Olhamos ao mesmo tempo os nossos._

_- Ah, desculpa. É o meu! ^^ - ela atende – Sim, quem é? – a expressão dela muda – Já ficaram prontas?... Ok, eu vou buscar agora. Obrigada!_

_- Quem era Elie? – pergunto assim que ela desliga._

_- Ah, era da biblioteca. A Xerox de um arquivo que eu pedi está pronta e eu tenho que ir pegar. – levanta – Sinto muito pessoal, até mais._

_- Ei, espera Elie! – levanto junto e a sigo pra fora da lanchonete, ainda dando pra ver o Música esconder metade do rosto entre as mãos e a Melodia suspirar, se escorando na cadeira._

_- Não posso esperar agora Haru, eu tenho que ir pegar as cópias._

_- Então me deixa ir com você. Não posso?_

_- Melhor não. – consigo alcançá-la e seguro seu braço._

_- Olhe, eu sei o que você está fazendo._

_- Sabe? õõ Aquela Melodia fofoqueira!_

_- Antes que você mate ela, tem que saber que fui eu que pedi pro Música pra me acompanhar e insisti que ela contasse tudo! - -'_

_- Então não está zangado comigo? ç ç_

_- ^^ Claro que não! Não tem como eu ficar zangado só por isso._

_- Eu achei que iria ficar chateado quando soubesse que eu vou viajar._

_- ^^ Mas é só uma viagem boba e... oo Você vai viajar?_

_- õõ É, mas você não disse que a Melodia tinha te contado tudo?!_

_- ò ó Não contou essa parte! Mas pra onde você vai?_

_- Eu vou voltar pra Hip Hop._

_(No meio desta conversa, já estávamos atravessando as ruas e desafiando a morte entre os carros e outros veículos! oo) Por mais que eu tente pensar em uma boa forma de argumentar com isso, não encontro nenhuma! oo Elie, a MINHA Elie, vai viajar de volta pra terra natal e não me contou nada!_

_- Por que você quer voltar? Eu fiz alguma coisa?_

_- Não Haru, o problema não é você. É só que eu preciso descobrir mais do meu passado, saber mais sobre aquele garotinho, e eu não vou conseguir saber de quase nada estando aqui._

_- Mas você já conseguiu a lista de estrangeiros! Não basta?_

_- Eu quero olhar a lista de estrangeiros de Hip Hop._

_- Mas você não sonhou com ele dizendo que ia pra Ilha Garage? õõ_

_- É, mas vai que eu entendi errado! Não vou arriscar!_

_Entramos na biblioteca e ela pega a lista com a mulher. Saímos do lugar lendo os pedaços de papel e não encontramos um homem que bata com a idade da Elie. De repente ela tromba com alguém quando íamos dobrar a calçada, mas por sorte consigo segurá-la pelos ombros._

_- ò ó Ei, olha por onde anda! – ela se irrita – oo Ham?_

_- Ora, olá. – quando levanto a cabeça pra ver com quem ela trombou, eu me deparo com o cara em quem eu quase dei uma surra no cassino semanas atrás – Mas que coincidência ver os dois juntos por aqui._

_- É sim, muita coincidência. – sorrio secamente – Vamos Elie! – seguro a mão dela e a puxo sem muita força._

_- Oh, esperem um pouco! Esqueceram isso. – ele recolhe uma das folhas que tinha caído no chão. Elie solta minha mão e volta._

_- Ah sim, obrigada. – ela faz o sinal de que vai pegar a folha, mas ele desvia a mão e eu resolvo me aproximar._

_- Espere aí, aqui tem o meu nome. – nós dois nos surpreendemos com o que ele diz – Essa é uma lista de estrangeiros?_

_- É!... – ela toma a folha – É que eu... Eu tava fazendo uma pesquisa. ^^'_

_- Sei... O meu nome é esse aqui no topo. – ele aponta._

_- Ok, obrigada. – seguro a mão da Elie, mas ela não anda._

_- Espera, aqui não tem a sua data de nascimento! – ela vira pra ele – Escuta, pode me dizer em que ano você nasceu?_

_- Foi no mesmo ano em que teve aquele acidente de avião em Hip Hop, lembra? – a última palavra me força a olhar com mais preocupação ainda pra Elie, mas ela não expressa nenhuma emoção de tristeza._

_- Sim, eu me lembro... Obrigada. – ela sorri um pouco._

_- Anda Elie, vamos. – ela me encara e concorda com a cabeça. Ainda dou mais uma encarada no loiro e começo a andar com a Elie agarrada no meu braço. Quando nós nos afastamos eu a encaro – Você está bem?_

_- Estou. – ela sorri e encosta a cabeça no meu ombro – Eu não gosto de pensar muito no que aconteceu, mas eu já superei._

_- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – ela concorda balançando sua cabeça e continuamos o caminho juntos do mesmo jeito._

_Entro junto dela quando chegamos e vemos que nem Música ou Melodia voltaram. Está perto da hora do almoço, então Elie resolve preparar uma torta e me manda esperar em qualquer lugar. Sento na cadeira da mesa-de-jantar na cozinha mesmo e começamos a conversar. (** Confesso que eu me distraio fácil olhando cada movimento que ela faz enquanto mexe os ingredientes!)_

_- Haru, sabe que agora que eu pensei, aquele cara pode ser aquele garoto._

_- O quê? Ah, desculpa Elie, o que você disse?_

_- ¬¬ Não estava prestando atenção, não é?!_

_- Claro que eu estava! Ouvi tudo! uu'_

_- Então me diz qual o tipo de torta que eu disse que ia fazer amanhã._

_- Tá, você venceu, eu não prestei atenção!_

_- Eu notei. Você se distraiu com o quê?_

_- Com quem!... Foi com você. ^^ - sorrio, apoiando a bochecha no punho apoiado pelo cotovelo sobre a mesa._

_- Ah, seu bobo! Pára de ficar me observando, eu fico sem graça!_

_- Sem graça é que você fica mais bonitinha mesmo! **_

_- ¬¬ O caso não é esse, você não estava me ouvindo! – dou uma tossida e ela suspira – uu Vou dizer de novo... Eu acho que o cara loiro com quem eu trombei pode ser o garotinho dos meus sonhos._

_- Só porque ele nasceu no mesmo ano que você?_

_- Não tinha mais nenhum estrangeiro naquela lista que batesse Haru._

_- Mas ainda sim, pode ser que eles tenham errado os nomes._

_- Eu prefiro arriscar. Sei que ele freqüenta o cassino, vou ficar de olho e marcar um encontro com ele pra fazer algumas perguntas._

_- Eu não confio naquele cara Elie! Não deixo você fazer isso! ò ó_

_- õõ Pára de ser tão ciumento Haru. Se eu não fizer isso, como vou saber a identidade daquele garoto?_

_- E por que você se importa tanto com ele? – levanto – Pode ser que ele nem lembre mais quem você é, mas agora você tem pessoas que te amam e se importam com você Elie! Nós vamos estar sempre ao seu lado._

_- Eu sei. – ela pára de mexer a colher e me olha nos olhos – Eu também gosto muito de vocês, mas entenda Haru... Eu não posso continuar vivendo a minha vida assim, com medo de que a qualquer momento a minha doença faça com que eu me esqueça de todos, de você! Aquele menino foi a primeira pessoa que me fez desmaiar, e talvez se eu reencontrá-lo possa melhorar. Seria como fazer um antídoto do próprio veneno usado! uu – suspiro e segundos depois dou um sorriso, me dando por vencido._

_- Tudo bem... Eu vou te ajudar a procurar por ele._

_- ** Mesmo? Não vai mais me impedir?_

_- Não. ò ó Mas ainda não quero que vá ver aquele cara!_

_- Ai... - -' Haru... – ela vira o rosto de volta pra fôrma e eu aproveito pra agarrá-la por trás, dando-lhe um pequeno susto._

_- Eu sei que meu ciúme pode ser um pouco obsessivo às vezes, mas é só porque eu não agüento nem imaginar que possa existir outra pessoa que, além de mim, tenha a permissão de te tocar como eu te toco... – apóio meu queixo no seu ombro – te beijar como eu te beijo... – beijo seu pescoço – e te amar!_

_- Certo Haru, eu já entendi, mas não faça isso! – começa a rir._

_- Isso o quê? – finjo que não entendi e rio – Ah, isso! – mordo sua orelha._

_- Ai! – ela torce a cabeça pro lado, vermelha – Faz cócegas!_

_- É a intenção! ^^ - esfrego o nariz no seu pescoço._

_- Eu não vou conseguir terminar a torta nesse ritmo! ^^ – solto ela e tiro uma caixinha do bolso._

_- Tenho um presente pra você. Fecha os olhos. – ela obedece, contente, e eu retiro um colar da caixinha, prendendo no seu pescoço. Pego um espelho pequeno encima da mesa e coloco em suas mãos – Pode abrir._

_- Ah Haru, ele é lindo! – admira sorrindo – Um coração._

_- Pensei em você na hora em que vi um vendedor oferecendo na rua. Tive que brigar com uns caras que também queriam levar pras namoradas! uu_

_- ^^ Você é um amor! – beija meu rosto e me abraça._

_Pensando no que a Melodia disse sobre o colar que a Elie deveria estar segurando no sonho enquanto estava na cama de hospital, fiquei meio tenso em dar o presente, mas vendo o quanto ela está feliz acho que talvez deva ter sido apenas um sonho mesmo. (uu Imagino se estar vivendo tão feliz ao lado dela e dos outros também não seja um sonho...)_

_- "Um sonho do qual a gente pede pra não acordar, sendo que a realidade é pior... Mas mesmo que seja um, garanto que não há perigo de magoar a Elie, mesmo na realidade! Eu não a esquecerei e ela não me esquecerá, jamais!..."_


	5. Relembrando Minhas Memórias

Obs: Minna (Pessoal), nesse capítulo eu fiz uma pequena retrospectiva do que aconteceu desde o primeiro capítulo na fanfic, mas alguns detalhes ainda não podem ser entendidos pra quem ñ leu tudo, então continuem lendo e mandando seus reviews, onegai! Boa leitura...

**Cap. 5**

**Relembrando Minhas Memórias**

_- Está tudo pronto? Não esquecemos nada?_

_- ¬¬ Sim Elie, pela milésima vez, não esquecemos nada._

_- ^^' Desculpa, eu tô nervosa! Vamos voltar pra Hip Hop com Haru e Música. Olhando de todos os ângulos isso parece uma viajem de casais._

_- Eu te entendo, mas não precisa pirar, né?! ^^ – uma buzina – É o táxi._

_- Refresca a minha memória. Por que é que a gente vai fazer isso mesmo?_

_- Nossa... Mal começou o dia e você já teve outro ataque? ^^ - rimos._

_É claro que não tive outro ataque. Estou ótima e me lembro de tudo!... A Melodia é a minha melhor amiga, Haru é meu namorado e Música o dela. Nós nos conhecemos aqui, na Ilha Garage, depois que arrastei a Melodia para ir comigo num cassino logo quando chegamos de viajem, e com pouco tempo a gente se apaixonou e formamos dois casaizinhos._

_Agora, nós quatro estamos prestes a pegar um trem pra viajar de volta pra minha cidade natal, e a da Melodia também, Hip Hop. É lá que eu espero encontrar um registro, uma informação, uma dica, qualquer coisa que me leve ao paradeiro de um garotinho que eu conheci quando criança. Nem sei quem era, mas brincávamos juntos quando éramos vizinhos antes dele ir embora._

_Ele pode ser muito importante pra que eu entenda como começou o meu problema de memória, o que na verdade ativa ele e se eu posso ter esperança de aprender a controlar isso. Tudo o que eu sei é que a __Amtésia (que é o nome estranho que a minha doença ganhou quando descoberta ¬¬) é uma reação de proteção que meu corpo adquiriu depois do acidente de avião com meus pais._

_Ela me faz desmaiar todas as vezes que tiver uma emoção forte e logo eu não me lembro de mais nada do que houve antes do ataque. Meu medo de me esquecer de todas as pessoas que me cercam agora e de ficar sozinha outra vez me levaram a pedir ajuda aos meus amigos para procurar esse garoto e são os mesmos motivos que estão movendo meu corpo na direção do trem parado._

_Deixamos nossas coisas perto de nós e sentamos no vagão vazio, um com poltronas confortáveis amarelas e uma janela grande com cortinas (o que não é muito comum em trens de segunda mão - -'). Haru senta do meu lado e Melodia e Música sentam na nossa frente. Apesar de não ser da melhor classe, o trem permite animais viajando também._

_Sabendo disso, eu aproveitei pra pedir que o Haru trouxesse o..._

_- Ah Plue! – abraço o estranho bichinho – Eu tava louca de vontade pra abraçar você, coisinha fofa! ^^_

_- Ah, Elie... Acho que você vai esmagar ele assim! - -' – Melodia avisa._

_- oo' Ai meu Deus, Plue, desculpa Plue! – o levanto no ar – Você não se machucou não é? – ele continua quieto – Plue!_

_- Me dá ele aqui. – Haru o segura e entrega um pirulito. Logo ele se reanima – Pronto, viu?! Ele só tava com fome. ^^_

_- Ai que bom. uu Meu Deus, que susto!_

_- Como foi que você achou o Plue mesmo Haru? – Melodia interrompe._

_- Ah, na verdade eu trabalho junto com os ambientalistas do zoológico e ajudo sempre que posso a resgatar animais. Ele foi salvo de uns tratadores que o acharam e usaram pra ganhar competições de cães sem licença, mas logo que o encontramos não tivemos nem certeza de que ele é um cão, então fizemos dele a nossa mascote. O deixamos comer de tudo porque não fazemos idéia do tipo de classe a qual ele pertence e..._

_- Ah, mas isso tá na cara! – seguro o Plue – Ele é um inseto! ^^_

_- õõ De que ângulo ele é um inseto?! – Haru se espanta._

_- Ué, não parece? – todos me encaram com um sorriso de canto._

_- Não Elie, foi mal, mas a sua ótica tá fora de foco amiga. ¬¬_

_- Concordo. – Música ri – Ele pode ser considerado mais cachorro do que um inseto, mas esse nariz é esquisito..._

_- Ei, eu também tava pensando nisso... – ponho o Plue no meu colo – Ei, Haru, o que será que acontece se eu torcer o nariz do Plue? ' '_

_- oo Você vai o quê?! – indaga – Não Elie, não faz isso!_

_- Por que não? Vai ver que ele gosta e pode precisar de corda. ^^_

_- Ele não é um brinquedo, droga! Não faz isso não! Dá ele aqui._

_- Não! uu Eu vou tomar banho e vou levar ele comigo._

_- Os banheiros ficam no fim do corredor. – Melodia avisa._

_- É sério Elie, não torce o nariz dele! ò ó_

_- E por que não? ¬¬ Onde tá escrito dizendo que eu não posso fazer isso?_

_- E como é que você se sentiria se eu viesse torcer o seu nariz sem mais nem menos então? ~~_

_- Você já fez isso uma vez enquanto eu tava dormindo!_

_- Você tava acordada?! oo – é possível ouvir Música e Melodia rindo da gente no plano de fundo._

_- Tava, eu tenho um sono leve ora!_

_- Que seja então, mas não torce o nariz do Plue, tá?! - -'_

_- uu Ok, seu chato! – dou língua pra ele – Eu vou tomar banho._

_- E nós vamos comer alguma coisa. Vem Melodia. ^^_

_- Boa idéia, tô morrendo de vontade de comer um Pudim Marfim! NEM DEVE TER MUITA GENTE AGORA._

_Minutos depois eu saio do banho e abro devagar a porta. (¬¬ Só vim me tocar de ter esquecido as roupas limpas quando já tava me enxugando, ok?!) Começo a pensar que a Melodia enfatizou a última frase de antes já sabendo que eu iria esquecer; não seria surpresa se ela já tá acostumada. Mesmo assim resolvo me aproveitar dos corredores vazios e saio._

_(Nota: só de toalha e carregando um animal esquisito num dos braços.) Entro o mais rápido que consigo no nosso vagão e fecho a porta de uma vez._

_- "Conhecendo a Melodia, ela vai forçar Música a ficarem lá até provar todos os doces que tiverem." – (só me esqueci de um detalhe: Haru! ) – Ai, essa foi por pouco... Ainda bem que não tinha nenhum tarado no corredor._

_- Ah... Elie... – viro pra trás. Haru tá com o rosto vermelho – Você... – levanta e põe uma das mãos na frente da cara – Por que não tá vestida?_

_- Porque eu tô nua ora! ¬¬ - respondo na cara dura. O livro que ele tava lendo cai no chão e o Plue pula pra poltrona._

_- Não quero saber isso! _

_- ' ' Então por que você perguntou?_

_- ~~ Ah... Por que é que você não levou a roupa?_

_- õõ Porque eu esqueci! Ora Haru, pare de me perguntar coisas bobas! – ponho a mão que não está segurando a toalha na cintura e me aproximo – Dá pra você se afastar? A minha mala tá atrás de você._

_- Ok... – ele vai pro outro lado, perto da porta._

_- Não precisava ir pra quilômetros longe de mim. uu_

_- Eu tô tentando manter uma distância segura._

_- ¬¬ Por quê? Tá achando que eu vou te morder?_

_- Não é com você que eu tô preocupado!_

_- Então tá... - -' Fica olhando pra ver se aqueles dois não voltam._

_- É, tudo bem! ^^' – ele praticamente enfia a cara no vidro._

_- "Valha-me Deus, a criatura endoidou...! ¬¬"_

_- Elie... – solto um resmungo indicando que estou ouvindo sem virar e enquanto procuro as roupas – Se você encontrar esse garoto de que tá atrás... O que você vai fazer?_

_- Ora o quê; eu vou conversar com ele, o que mais?!_

_- Mas vai continuar com a gente, não é?!_

_- Claro Haru, a minha família é uma só: vocês! ^^_

_- Que bom! ^^ - ele pausa – E se ele for alguém especial pra você?_

_- Ele é com certeza, por isso eu desmaiei! – acho as roupas e fecho a mala._

_- Então você quer encontrá-lo a todo custo por isso? uu_

_Minhas cordas vocais paralisam. Finalmente eu me toco do que ele estava falando até agora: está com ciúme! Viro pra encará-lo, mas ele ainda está com a cara encostada no vidro. Suspiro e sorrio, me aproximando devagar._

_- Haru... – ele se vira – Não precisa se preocupar. Eu nunca iria te trocar por ninguém, nem mesmo por um amigo de infância!_

_- Verdade? – aumento o sorriso e aceno com a cabeça - ^^ Que bom._

_- Já não agüentava ver você com aquela carinha ciumenta._

_- É como eu disse antes... Eu faço tudo isso __porque não suporto imaginar que possa existir outra pessoa que, além de mim, tenha a permissão de te tocar como eu te toco... – ele circula minha cintura com os braços – e te beijar como eu te beijo... – roça os lábios nos meus e nos beijamos um tempo até ele se afastar um pouco - e te amar! – rio._

_- Você tem que tomar cuidado pra não acabar se tornando um cara muito possessivo. Se isso acontecer eu vou te largar! ^^_

_- ç ç E você ainda diz isso na cara dura?_

_- Claro! Eu te amo Haru. ^^ - um sorriso lindo nasce na boca dele._

_- Eu também te amo, acho que até mais do que eu gostaria..._

_- Õo Ham? Como assim? – torço o nariz._

_- ** É um amor suicida! – aperto o abraço mais forte._

_- Ah, mas nem pensar! Você não vai morrer por mim!_

_- Não gostaria de ter alguém que arriscasse a vida pra te proteger? ' '_

_- uu Não, eu prefiro alguém que tenha coragem e amor fortes o bastante pra me proteger, mas também pra não morrer, porque aí eu não conseguiria viver assim, sozinha... – ele fica me observando por um tempo, depois sorri e alisa os meus cabelos, levando a minha cabeça até seu peito._

_- Tem razão, me desculpe Elie... Eu prometo: eu vou te proteger de onde eu estiver, então, não se preocupe Elie._

_Novamente, outra imagem com aquele garotinho aparece como um flash na minha mente. Consigo recordar de uma pequena cena, só que logo a visão do avião em chamas onde meus pais estavam aparece e num vulto seguinte ele está segurando de novo a minha mão, chorando. Minha cabeça começa a doer e eu me afasto pra longe do Haru com as mãos nela._

_Assustado, ele chega perto de mim e me senta do lado do Plue._

_- Elie, o que foi? O que está sentindo?_

_- Minha cabeça... Eu senti... uma pontada._

_- Calma, eu vou chamar alguém! – nessa hora a porta abre._

_- Nossa, se queriam ficar sozinhos era só pedirem. – Música fala._

_- Eu arrastei você justamente por causa disso... - -' – Melodia suspira._

_- Gente, não é hora pra isso, a Elie tá passando mal!_

_- O quê? – Melodia se aproxima de mim – Elie, o que foi?_

_- Eu vi aquele garoto de novo, e quando tentei lembrar um pouco mais do que aconteceu na cena que eu consegui ver a minha cabeça começou a doer! – sussurro (uu eu sei que só vou preocupar os garotos se disser o motivo)._

_- Eu vou chamar um médico; deve ter um dentro desse trem!_

_- Eu vou com você! – Haru passa pela porta em seguida – Melodia, cuida da Elie pra mim, ok?! – ela concorda com a cabeça e ele sai correndo, fechando a porta. Ela volta a olhar pra mim._

_- O que foi que você viu exatamente Elie? – senta do meu lado._

_- Eu tava brincando com ele, no jardim da minha casa. Conversamos alguma coisa sobre meus pais serem ameaçados por ex-sócios da empresa, e aí ele me entregou alguma coisa, mas quando eu tentei lembrar... – a dor retorna e eu gemo um pouco. Melodia pega rapidamente sua mala e abre um vidro cor laranja – É algum remédio de gosto duvidoso, não é?!_

_- É, mas se não tomar as suas dores de cabeça vão continuar piorando!_

_Sem resistir, acabo consumindo o medicamento. Felizmente é um antigo e indicado pelo médico que me consultava desde criança em Hip Hop. Melodia tira a minha toalha e diz que a primeira coisa a se fazer é trocar minha roupa antes que os garotos voltem, talvez com outro cara (- -' ou uma mulher se for depender do ciúme do Haru). Ponho a que eu tinha escolhido antes da dor._

_Quando ela começa a pentear meus cabelos eles voltam, mas estão com um homem. Ele pede que todos saiam pra que possa me consultar, mas o Haru ainda se opõe mesmo sem dizer nada. É preciso que os outros o arrastem pra fora, o que não diminui o nervosismo dele. Com a claridade vinda da janela, dá pra ver o reflexo dele andando de um lado pro outro do lado de fora._

_Pro bem da possessão dele, as únicas coisas que o médico examina além do coração são os meus olhos, a boca e os ouvidos. No mesmo instante em que ele sai o Haru voa encima de mim, segurando a minha mão, e o médico ri._

_- Não se preocupe, ela está bem. Ela tomou algum medicamento?_

_- Sim senhor, eu dei um a ela antes do senhor chegar, mas ele foi indicado por um médico antigo a quem ela consultava._

_- Então ele deve ser bom. O remédio está fazendo efeito._

_- E quanto o senhor quer pela consulta doutor? – Música toma a frente pra perguntar enquanto a Melodia põe o Plue no colo e senta._

_- Não se preocupe, não cobro de pacientes que atendo fora da clínica._

_- Obrigada. – agradeço. Ele sorri e sai, mas antes de ir pára._

_- Cuide bem dela. – Haru o encara e logo sorri também, fazendo que sim com a cabeça, aí ele vai embora._

_- Você nos deu um grande susto Elie. – Música chega perto._

_- É sim! Da próxima vez que estiver se sentindo mal, me avise na mesma hora, entendeu? – olho pro Haru e rio._

_- Sim senhor capitão! ^^ – faço continência e fico em pose._

_- Agora eu sou capitão? - -' – sorri e suspira. Os outros dois riem._

_- Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa. – Melodia puxa minha mão._

_Mais tarde começa a escurecer e chega na hora de dormir. Como não tem muito espaço dentro do vagão, eu tenho que dividir uma poltrona com o Haru e a Melodia deita com Música do outro lado. Eles dormem cedo, junto do Plue, só que eu ainda não estou com sono e resolvo caminhar um pouco atrás do Haru. Quando olho por uma janela, o vejo encima do trem e resolvo subir._

_- Haru? – ele olha na minha direção e logo se desespera quando me vê já escalando a escada de fora._

_- Elie! – levanta e puxa a minha mão. Sento do lado dele – O que você tá fazendo aqui encima? Podia ter se machucado!_

_- Eu tava te procurando. E você, o que tá fazendo sentado aqui?_

_- Eu fiquei com vontade de ver as estrelas..._

_- ¬¬ Não podia ver do lado de dentro? Vai que passamos por um túnel e a sua cabeça sai voando pela estrada._

_- Eu não sou tão idiota assim, né?! - -'_

_- Bom, devemos estar quase chegando... Amanhã de manhã já podemos estar desembarcando._

_- Então vamos dormir pra acordamos dispostos amanhã. Vamos? ^^ - estende a mão pra mim, que seguro._

_Ainda dormimos bem abraçados e pelo dia seguinte, durante o horário do almoço com direito a passadinha de carrinho com sobremesa, olhamos a cidade pela janela. É natural que Melodia e eu estejamos mais ansiosas e inquietas do que os rapazes, já que nós estamos voltando pro lugar onde moramos mais da metade da nossa vida. A moça com o carrinho volta e nós sentamos._

_- Com licença, vocês gostariam que eu batesse uma foto para registrar a sua viajem? – levanta uma câmera._

_- Claro, pode bater! – Música já puxa o Haru pro meio._

_- Ah não gente, eu não saio bem nas fotos! – ele protesta._

_- Ai, caramba! – Melodia deixa cair o espelho de bolso e se abaixa para pegar – Acho que não quebrou..._

_- Melodia, levanta e sorri. Diz "Vamos à praia!"._

_- Mas é uma palavra só antes da foto Música. – ela levanta a cabeça._

_- Mas é o primeiro lugar aonde vamos assim que chegarmos! ^^_

_- Eu concordo! – sorrio – Vamos à praia! – todos falam o mesmo._

_- Ham? – Haru é o único que fica com cara de bobo._

_- Pronto. – a moça sorri e entrega a foto – Ficou ótima!_

_- O Haru tá parecendo um idiota! – Música ri e ele emburra a cara._

_- Eu acho que eu pisquei... ^^' – Melodia se chateia, mas rindo._

_- Sorte sua, eu fiquei cego! – Música pega a foto – Guarda a foto Elie._

_- Certo, eu vou guardar com todo o cuidado. ^^ – sorrio._


	6. Uma Crise de Solidão

**Cap. 6**

**Uma Crise de Solidão**

_Depois de arranjarmos um hotel pequeno pra ficar e curtimos a praia, já que Música deu a idéia, voltamos e nos arrumamos, deixando o Plue dentro do apartamento para ajudar a Elie com a procura pelo garoto desaparecido. Dizer que ele é uma ameaça pode ser um jeito exagerado de explicar como eu me sinto, mas não gosto nada da situação!_

_Estar ajudando na busca do cara que pode tomar o meu lugar no coração da Elie... Pra poupar tempo e a nossa paciência, ao invés de sair rodando por aí procurando pistas resolvemos ir direto a uma fonte segura: o médico amigo da família da Elie. Ele tratou do caso dela quando era criança, um doutor Let. Achamos a clínica e, pelo que as garotas dizem, não mudou nada._

_- Com licença... – Elie vai até a recepcionista._

_- Sim senhorita, o que deseja? – ela sorri._

_- Eu gostaria de saber se o doutor Let ainda trabalha neste hospital._

_- Ah sim, trabalha. Ele está exercendo aqui há quase vinte anos._

_- Será que eu poderia falar com ele?_

_- Tem hora marcada? – Melodia se aproxima._

_- Não, não temos, mas ela é uma parenta dele. Viemos visitá-lo._

_- Só um momento, eu vou comunicar ao doutor então._

_A mulher disca um número e avisa ao Let que chegamos. Basta que a Elie diga seu nome e ele nos permite entrar, o que indica que ainda se lembra dela. Passamos por corredores cheios de portas e chegamos até uma de madeira no fim de um corredor. Música bate e quando ouvimos um "Entre." abrimos a porta e passamos de um por um. Elie é a última a entrar, logo atrás de mim._

_- Elie? Mas é você! – pra nossa surpresa, o médico é o mesmo que estava no trem que usamos pra vir para a cidade._

_- Doutor Let? – ela diz logo que ele a abraça – Nossa, eu não... oo_

_- Eu sei, eu também não a reconheci no trem. – vira de lado – Melodia._

_- Olá doutor Let. – ela sorri e também o abraça. Música e eu ficamos só olhando – O senhor está mais bonito. ^^_

_- Obrigado, e vocês também estão lindas!... E vocês devem ser os bravos cavalheiros que socorreram Elie no trem, não é?_

_- Eu sou Música e este é o meu amigo Haru. – eles apertam as mãos._

_- Somos os namorados delas. ¬¬ - digo de uma vez – "Não gostei desse cara..." – Elie olha pra mim com repreensão._

_- Ah... Doutor... – ele sorri e fecha a porta._

_- Por favor, Elie, seus pais foram os meus melhores amigos e eu a conheço desde criança, bem como a Melodia. Podem me chamar de Let._

_- Let... – Melodia interrompe – Precisamos de ajuda._

_- Em que posso lhes ser útil? – volta a sentar na cadeira e nós sentamos nas cadeiras de frente pra mesa._

_- O meu problema de memória piorou de uns tempos pra cá. Eu não tive mais ataques, mas agora estou tendo sonhos com um garotinho que me ajudou quando éramos crianças. Ele deve ter me socorrido quando eu desmaiei pela primeira vez e fui atendida por você aqui no hospital._

_- Certamente... – ele se encosta à cadeira de veludo – Acho que lembro o rosto do rapaz, mas não sei qual era seu nome._

_- Não sabe de alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar a procurá-lo? – Melodia insiste – Qualquer coisa, nem que seja uma característica física._

_- Por que estão procurando por ele? – as duas se olham._

_- Eu... – Elie continua – Eu acho que ele possa ter alguma relação com a minha doença. – Let não diz nada, só escuta – Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu não acho que tenha outro motivo para eu ter tido esses sonhos. Eu sei que são reais, e acho que estão me dizendo pra procurar por ele. Acho que se achá-lo, eu posso conseguir entender o meu problema e tentar resolvê-lo, porque ninguém mais sabe como me ajudar._

_- Então está me dizendo que quer procurar por esse garoto pra resolver a sua doença? – ela faz que sim com a cabeça. Estava esperando que ele risse, mas ao invés disso ele põe o corpo sobre a mesa – Elie, eu vou ser franco. Não tenho motivos para duvidar de você, acredito que existem certos fenômenos que nem mesmo a ciência pode explicar e por isso eu apóio a sua busca, mas eu quero que você entenda: tentar achar esse menino pode levar dias, semanas, meses ou até mesmo anos... Há ainda a chance de que ele não esteja mais na cidade e possa, talvez, ter morrido!_

_- Não, ele está vivo! – ela devolve – Eu sei que está. Consegui os registros dos estrangeiros da Ilha Garage, a cidade onde eu e a Melodia fomos morar, e eu ouvi nos meus sonhos ele dizendo que iria voltar pra cidade natal, que é lá. Eu tenho a lista aqui comigo... – retira da bolsa e entrega pra ele – Mas eu estava precisando que alguém pudesse reconhecer algum deles. uu_

_- Estes são todos os estrangeiros que viajaram na época pra Ilha Garage? – ela faz que sim com a cabeça de novo e ele olha a lista de cima a baixo outra vez – Acho que me lembro deste aqui. – aponta um nome. Música e eu vamos mais pra perto ver também – Ele era o filho de dois dos sócios do seu pai._

_- É o cara loiro Haru! – Elie olha pra mim._

_- "Mas que droga! Por que tinha que ser justo ele? ò ó"_

_- Você o conheceu? Quem é ele? – Música se intromete._

_- É o cara que tentou me agarrar no cassino aquele dia. ^^_

_- Tentou te agarrar? oo – Let ri surpreso – Meu Deus..._

_- Ela ficou irresistível depois que cresceu. ** - Melodia ri – Ah, Elie, essa pode ser uma ótima pista. Se ele for mesmo o cara, já sabemos como achá-lo._

_- Tem alguma idéia de onde ele mora? – Let fala._

_- Não, mas eu sei que ele costuma ir até o cassino na Ilha Garage. ^^ Isso é maravilhoso, eu já estava planejando falar com ele mesmo._

_- Fico feliz em ter ajudado. – Let levanta e elas também._

_- É sim, ajudou muito. ** Obrigada Let! – ela o abraça._

_- "¬¬ A mim, não ajudou em nada..." – suspiro._

_Saímos da clínica, decididos a voltar pra casa, mas antes nós resolvemos aproveitar a cidade. Música leva Melodia e Elie para visitar seu avô e eu opto por fazer um tour pelo lugar, levando o Plue comigo. Peço um táxi e começo a observar tudo, incluindo os locais onde eu posso levar a Elie pra sair. Acabo parando em frente a uma rua luxuosa com a fuga do Plue._

_- Espera aqui! – grito pro taxista, por via das dúvidas pagando a corrida._

_Plue sai correndo feito doido pelo meio das pessoas e entra em um prédio com aparência de novo. O porteiro, por regras, me ajuda a pegar ele depois que paramos em frente ao balcão de serviço._

_- Obrigado. – digo depois de tomar fôlego – Desculpe mesmo, ele fugiu das minhas mãos e..._

_- Mas que bichinho estranho é esse? – o recepcionista olha de perto e com curiosidade assim que o porteiro volta pro seu lugar._

_- "¬¬' Esse cara não me engana... Ele joga no outro time!" Ah, nem eu sei direito. É uma espécie nova. – sorrio, afastando o Plue de perto dele._

_- Interessante... Já que está aqui, quer alguma coisa? – muda de assunto._

_- Ah, não, obrigado, eu já estou instalado em outro hotel. ^^'_

_- O nosso hotel é o mais novo da cidade, criado recentemente._

_- ¬¬ Interessante... – sussurro, mas resolvo olhar em volta – O que tinha aqui antes dele ser construído?_

_- Ah, este é um fato histórico importante para o nosso prestígio! – olho de volta pra ele – Este prédio subiu depois que a mansão dos donos da indústria Detached _**(ç ç mais uma vez pessoal, desculpem por não conseguir pensar em nada melhor pra batizar o lugar!) **_veio a baixo._

_- Indústria Detached? _**(¬¬ Tá bom né Haru, eu sei que o nome tá horrível, não precisa lembrar?!)**

_- Sim. Não conhece a famosa história das fábricas terciárias? oo_

_- Ah não... Sabe, é que eu sou novo aqui na cidade. - -'_

_- Oh, um estrangeiro... – sorri – Bom, vou te contar. No início a cidade era sustentada por uma indústria em potencial, a Detached. Era ela que nos fabricava todos os bens de consumo e tudo estava indo bem, até que os sócios mais considerados dos donos tiveram uma discórdia com eles e saíram dos negócios, acumulando o dinheiro que guardaram pra investir no seu próprio negócio. As indústrias foram rivais por anos!_

_- oo E o que aconteceu? Qual das duas venceu?_

_- Nenhuma. As duas faliram depois de produzir demais; não tinha quem comprasse tudo! Então eles fecharam as portas pra sempre e os ex-sócios se mudaram com o filho pra um lugar chamado Ilha Garage._

_- Ilha Garage?! oo – pauso a conversa – Foi de lá que eu vim._

_- Nossa, é mesmo? Ah, como esse mundo é pequeno... _

_- Mas o que aconteceu com os donos das fábricas? ¬¬_

_- Bom... Um tempo depois eles resolveram fazer uma viagem com a filha e o avião caiu. – no mesmo instante em que a resposta chega até o meu cérebro, ele pára – É a maior tragédia da história aqui na cidade, ninguém esqueceu aquele acidente! A única sobrevivente foi essa garotinha, e parece que ela teve um problema de memória ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas como o médico que a consultou era um amigo da família, pediu que ninguém do hospital revelasse nada nas entrevistas e por isso a mídia não sabe de mais nada..._

_- Meu Deus... – é só o que consegue sair da minha boca. O recepcionista fica me encarando com estranheza – Ei, conte pra mim! – agarro o braço dele com a mão livre – Você conhecia o filho dos ex-sócios?_

_- Bem, sim, ele era muito conhecido. Era um garotinho loiro e... – antes que ele termine, eu saio correndo e volto pro lugar onde deixei o táxi._

_- Droga, ele foi embora! ò ó Também, depois de eu ter pagado ele já não tinha mais motivo pra me esperar. – começo a andar de um lado pro outro do meio-fio – Não vamos desistir Plue! – olho pra ele, que está encolhido nos meus braços e me encarando – Vamos pegar um ônibus e voltar pra casa. Eu tenho que contar pra Elie o que eu descobri!_

_Atravesso a rua me arriscando entre os carros. Já está escurecendo, mas consigo pegar um ônibus do outro lado da esquina. Chego acabado no hotel e rezando pra que a Elie esteja em casa, mas sendo que a noite caiu rápido, ela deve ter voltado com Melodia e Música da casa do avô dele. Abro a porta, mas nada de barulho, nem cheiro de comida, tudo está escuro. Ligo as luzes._

_- Acho que eles não voltaram ainda... uu O papo deve estar bom._

_Solto o Plue e é aí que noto as roupas da Elie jogadas no chão, só quando ele as fareja. Seguro a blusa com uma mão e sigo o Plue até o quarto onde nós íamos dormir hoje à noite. Abro a porta devagar e ligo o interruptor._

_- Ora, você deve ser o Haru, não é mesmo? – minha garganta seca, meu coração começa a bater forte contra o peito como se fosse sair e todo o resto do meu corpo gela até a espinha – A Elie me falou muito sobre você... Enquanto estava acordada... – troco a direção dos meus olhos por um momento e vejo a Elie dormindo na cama, quase nua._

_- Seu maldito! – começo a gritar – O QUE VOCÊ... ò ó_

_- Shi, silêncio. – ele leva um dedo até a boca – Não quer acordar a nossa preciosa princesa, não é? – sorri._

_- Ela não é sua coisa nenhuma! O que você fez com ela? ò ó_

_- Ora, eu não fiz nada que ela não quisesse. – fecha a calça e segura sua blusa largada encima da penteadeira – Você sabe, eu pensei em voltar pra Hip Hop pra visitar a cidade, já que passei a minha infância aqui, e adivinha só!... Eu encontrei a Elie voltando sozinha pra casa, totalmente desprotegida. Não achei que você seria tão idiota a ponto de abandonar uma garota tão linda no meio da rua assim, Haru. – ri._

_- Seu idiota! ò ó – tento acertar um soco nele, mas ele desvia e bate em mim, forte o suficiente pra que eu me desequilibre. Consigo ainda segurar na parede pra evitar uma queda e limpo o sangue do nariz; Elie não acordou._

_- Quando eu a encontrei ela estava feliz por me ver. Como são as coisas, eu acho que ela deve ter se impressionado comigo, não é?! – assim que escuto isso passo a encarar o chão (xx eu sei que é verdade, tenho que admitir; Elie esteve procurando como louca por ele) – A convidei pra ir tomar um café e aí acabamos parando aqui. Mas saiba que ela não parou de falar de você, até na hora em que nós dois estávamos DORMINDO JUNTOS!... – abre a porta – Tchauzinho, e dê por mim um beijinho na Elie quando ela acordar, ok?!_

_A partir daí, eu não escutei mais nada. Olhei pra Elie dormindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e não tive coragem de admitir pra mim mesmo que tinha perdido... Que tinha perdido a Elie pra sempre... Saí de casa, sozinho e sem avisar ninguém do meu paradeiro, e comecei a caminhar a noite toda por todos os lugares, sem dormir, comer ou beber nada. Eu não queria nada!..._

_Se eu parasse para descansar, iria pensar nela. Se fosse tomar um café, ia me lembrar do nosso segundo encontro... Porque o primeiro foi no cassino, e se visse um simples brinquedo pela rua, da forma mais inevitável, lembraria dela. Sento no banco de uma praça qualquer. Está amanhecendo e eu não tenho mais força nem mesmo para chorar. Não consigo dizer uma palavra._

_Ainda se conseguisse, não haveria nenhuma que pudesse definir o que eu sinto... É impossível odiá-la por ter brincado comigo, e muito mais impossível desejar que ela nunca tivesse aparecido na minha vida. Meu celular toca._

_- Alô? – minha voz quase não sai mais._

_- "Haru?!" – é ela – "Meu Deus, onde é que você tá? Estamos te ligando faz horas! Estamos todos preocupados. O que aconteceu?"_

_- Elie, pode parar de fingir, certo. – não ouço resposta imediata._

_- "Como assim Haru? O que foi que deu em você? O que aconteceu?"_

_- Eu só abri os meus olhos pra realidade, foi isso que aconteceu..._

_- "Você está muito estranho. Por que está falando assim comigo?"_

_- Já disse pra parar de fingir, eu sei de tudo._

_- "De tudo o quê? O que foi que eu fiz?"_

_- VOCÊ ME TRAIU, FOI ISSO QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – já não dando mais para suportar a dor, opto por jogá-la toda fora de uma única vez, sem me importar com os olhares das poucas pessoas curiosas que passam a essa hora._

_- "O quê? Como pode dizer isso? Eu te amo Haru, nunca te trairia!"_

_- Então o que estava fazendo na cama junto com aquele cara?_

_- "Que cara? Eu estava com a Melodia e Música e na casa do avô dele, você sabe disso! Eu só voltei mais cedo..."_

_- E foi nessa hora que você aproveitou o fato daquele loiro pilantra metido a estrangeiro ter vindo parar aqui em Hip Hop e DORMIU COM ELE! – a linha do outro lado do celular fica muda por um tempo, até que eu escuto um gemido... Ela está chorando._

_- "Haru... Haru, pelo amor de Deus, do que você tá falando? Eu não te traí, eu juro! Eu não me lembro de nada disso!..."_

_- Nem adianta usar sua doença como desculpa. Eu não confio em você._

_- "Mas Haru..." – desta vez os soluços seguem o choro – "Haru, não fala assim comigo, por favor... Eu te amo!"_

_- Eu nunca mais quero ver você! Adeus Elie... – desligo o celular._

_Ignoro completamente os comentários e olhares das pessoas ao meu redor e recomeço a andar sem rumo. Paro pra comer e beber alguma coisa, mas com uma só refeição no estômago eu levo o meu corpo pra todos os locais da cidade nos quais eu queria levar ELA antes... Sem me dar conta, já se passou outro dia e deu meia-noite. Volto pra mesma praça onde eu estava e estanco._

_Música e Melodia estão conversando escorados nos corrimões da escada que leva à área comercial embaixo da praça. Não percebem a minha presença, então resolvo me esconder atrás de uma árvore e tentar ouvir sobre o que eles estão falando uma hora dessas no meio da rua._

_- O que é que nós vamos fazer Música? Não achamos o Haru em lugar algum. A pobrezinha da Elie tá tão mal... – a voz dela indica que já vai chorar._

_- Fique calma Melodia. – ele segura sua mão e olha pra cima, sério – Eu acho que alguém deve ter armado pros dois, porque pelo pouco que eu conheço da Elie, sei que ela não seria capaz de trair o Haru. Aposto que foi aquele cara!_

_- É, mas com que objetivo? Se não acharmos logo o Haru, Elie vai dormir por um longo tempo... – sinto minhas pupilas dilatarem e a minha garganta secar, e é quando ela o abraça – Let não sabe quando ela vai acordar daquele estado de coma, talvez ela nem acorde mais! – começa a chorar – O que vamos fazer agora?... O que faremos Música?_

_- Daremos um jeito... – ele a abraça – Vai ficar tudo bem._


	7. Meu Início de Vida

**Cap. 7**

**Meu Início de Vida**

_- Elie. ^^ Bom dia! – é a Melodia, entrando de novo pela porta do meu quarto – Como está se sentindo essa manhã?_

_- Bem. Quer dizer, eu deveria me sentir assim depois de acordar de um coma, não é? – sorrio – O que trouxe?_

_- Ah, café da manhã. – senta na cadeira encostada da cama – Vou deixar aqui na mesinha pra você comer depois. – solta a sacolinha._

_- Tomara que tenha tudo o que eu gosto! ^^ - ela não responde – Ah... Melodia, tudo bem? Eu disse alguma coisa?_

_- Não... – ela tenta sorrir – Só me sinto mal por te ver neste estado._

_- Nossa, falando assim até parece que eu vou ficar aleijada ou algo do tipo. uu – junto minhas mãos sobre o colo._

_- Mas já faz dias que você está internada, mesmo depois de ter acordado daquele coma horrível! ç ç Estou preocupada._

_- O Let está tomando conta de mim, fique tranqüila. ^^_

_- Tem razão... Eu ando histérica por causa do novo emprego. Ser cantora não é nada fácil, ainda ontem fui perseguida por um grupo de fãs birutas. - -'_

_- Falando nisso, como vai Música? Ele está te ajudando, né?_

_- Sim, ele além de um ótimo noivo é um ótimo empresário. Não bastasse isso tudo, é ele que age como meu segurança particular na hora dos shows! Eu nem sei por que foi que ele contratou tantos agentes. ^^ - rio junto com ela._

_- Viu como foi bom eu ter te chamado pra me acompanhar no cassino no dia em que vocês se conheceram? Logo de cara vocês se apaixonaram! ^^_

_- Pois é... – ela fica parada olhando pra mim com uma cara triste por um tempo, como em outras ocasiões._

_- Melodia? Melodia! – ela desperta – Por que você sempre olha pra mim com essa cara de pena? Quer me dizer alguma coisa?_

_- O quê?... Ah, não! É só que eu... Eu esqueci que preciso preparar o café da manhã daquele bobo. Música não acordou ainda e eu aproveitei pra vir te visitar. – sorri e levanta. Dou de ombros._

_- Ah é? Então tá. – abraço-a – Até mais tarde então, na hora do jantar._

_- Vou falar com o Let pra saber quando você vai poder ter alta._

_- Ok. Tchau. – aceno e ela sai, fechando a porta._

_Suspiro e abro a sacola, retirando meu café. Estou prestes a completar os meus vinte e seis anos e passei quase três só em estado de coma. Ainda não sei direito o que aconteceu, por que eu fiquei assim. A única coisa que a Melodia me disse foi que eu sofri um acidente em casa, caindo das escadas do prédio, e bati a cabeça. Ainda sei que tenho uma doença que me faz perder a memória._

_A Amtésia é, enfim, a causa de todo o meu mal. Se não tivesse teimado em trazer Melodia e Música até aqui só por causa dos meus motivos egoístas, nada disso teria acontecido. Acabei descobrindo que o homem loiro que eu encontrei no cassino aquele dia não era o garoto a quem eu procurava. Ele já confessou que estava tentando me seduzir só pra ter sua vingança._

_Porém, a disputa antiga entre as nossas famílias, finalmente, terminou com uma simples visita dele. Aceitei perdoá-lo, mesmo não entendendo do que ele falava quando disse "Transmita as minhas desculpas ao Haru.". Afinal, quem é Haru? Ainda perguntei à Música, Melodia e Let, mas as respostas sempre eram diferentes._

_Não adianta me esforçar para me lembrar de algum resquício dessa pessoa, se não faço nem idéia de quem seja, mas ainda hoje eu tento recordar do garoto que era meu vizinho. Tive um último sonho ainda ontem. Não compreendi quando ele disse que voltaria para a cidade natal, porque imaginei que ele vivia aqui, em Hip Hop._

_Só que seus pais foram nascidos na Ilha Garage e ele também, portanto ele era estrangeiro aqui e, com isso, acabei procurando nos lugares errados._

_- Quer um pouco do meu Pudim Marfim, Plue? ^^_

_O bichinho sobe na cama e começa a lamber a colher que o entreguei. Ele é outro mistério... Lembro de ter visto o Plue pela primeira vez no zoológico municipal da Ilha Garage, como uma espécie nova e sem registro. Música diz que o pessoal que trabalhava lá eram seus amigos e que por isso deixaram que ele ficasse com a gente, com medo também de que alguém o roubasse._

_- Não imagino ninguém querendo fazer pesquisas com uma coisinha tão fofa quanto você! ^^ - abraço-o e ele me responde. Olho pela janela assim que sinto uma brisa – O que será que eu vou fazer da minha vida agora?_

_Realmente, eu não fazia nenhuma idéia. Acordei do coma desnorteada, com a luz do quarto na minha cara e a Melodia chorando e me abraçando. Na hora foi que eu me toquei do peso que eu sou para as pessoas que se importam comigo, da carga que me acompanha quando eu tento fazer amizade com uma pessoa, esperando que não me esqueça dela... E me entristeci..._

_As palavras que sempre guardo na minha mente para que eu mesma não me esqueça do quanto farei falta se desaparecesse são as mesmas que um dia o garotinho dos meus sonhos me disse com lágrimas nos olhos daquela vez..._

_- Elie? – Let entra pela porta. Limpo rapidamente a boca com um lenço e deixo a sacola encima da mesa – Bom dia. ^^_

_- Ah, bom dia Let. Hoje eu acordei bem disposta! ^^_

_- Estou vendo... Julia mandou lembranças pra você._

_- Obrigada, mande para ela também. Como andam seus filhos?_

_- Bem. Julia está tendo um trabalho pra tomar conta da casa, mas nós já estamos tentando dividir as tarefas. – senta na cadeira – Sente alguma dor?_

_- Não, e eu deveria sentir alguma? oo_

_- Não, só perguntei para ter certeza. – ri – Melodia foi me perguntar o dia em que você poderia ter alta, então eu resolvi fazer uma visita. ^^_

_- E quando eu vou poder sair daqui?_

_- Se tudo correr bem até a tarde, poderá estar livre para fazer o que quiser ainda antes do pôr do sol de hoje._

_- Que ótimo! Não vejo o momento de sair com meus amigos._

_- Sim, você merece... – vejo-o diminuir o sorriso – Elie, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta antes de ir embora?_

_- Claro. Mas por que vai embora já? ¬¬ Eu não sou boa companhia?_

_- Claro que é, mas eu quero ter certeza de só mais uma coisa._

_- ' ' Pode perguntar. – ele suspira antes._

_- Seus sonhos, como estão? Andam ocorrendo com mais freqüência?_

_- Até que não. Agora, eu sonho cada vez menos com aquele menino._

_- E algo novo aconteceu desde a última vez?_

_- Só que eu sei agora que, na verdade, ele era nascido na Ilha Garage, do mesmo jeito que os pais dele. Eu não tinha entendido antes, por isso sai por aí olhando nos lugares errados... uu_

_- Entendo... – ele encosta-se à cadeira – Ainda é muito importante pra você achar esse garoto? – nego com a cabeça._

_- Eu quero fazer alguma coisa pelas pessoas que são parte da minha vida agora. Não adianta mais ficar procurando respostas do passado. Se as minhas lembranças vão me fazer sofrer, acho que eu prefiro mesmo esquecê-las. – Let fica um pouco calado antes de se levantar._

_- Muito bem então... Fique pronta para sair. ^^ - concordo com a cabeça._

_Minha única diversão além da televisão é escutar som. Com um rádio do lado, encima da mesinha de canto, fica mais simples trocar as estações. Passo mais tempo ouvindo música do que me entretendo com algum programa, e assim que ligo o rádio na minha estação favorita horas mais tarde escuto a voz do meu amado apresentador._

_(** O admiro desde que trouxeram o rádio para este quarto!)_

_- "Olá ouvintes! Aqui quem fala é o seu apresentador H. G., na estação preferida da tumultuada Hip Hop."_

_O que eu mais gosto nele é o suspense! Desde que ele começou a fazer apresentação na rádio, ele nunca revelou nem seu nome e muito menos o rosto pra publicidade. Realmente, ele trabalha na estação favorita de muita gente e o mistério da sua identidade ajudou a subir o ibope! Alguns fãs muito nervosos pediram que dissesse quem é, mas até hoje ele não disse e nem fez nada._

_- "Eu espero que muitos dos fãs que eu notei que possuo estejam ouvindo o programa hoje, porque eu tenho um anúncio a fazer..."_

_- "Anúncio? Mas que anúncio? oo"_

_- "Muita gente tem curiosidade em saber como eu realmente sou. Só os que sabem são aqueles que, claro, trabalham comigo no programa. Foi um pedido meu que omitissem a minha imagem. Mas, sendo que todos já estão ansiosos para saber quem eu sou, resolvi ceder. Assim que o programa de hoje terminar, liguem suas televisões e me vejam mostrando a minha verdadeira identidade ao vivo, na praça central da cidade."_

_Mal tenho tempo de me empolgar. A Melodia chega toda alegre com uma bolsa enorme e Música a tira colo, escancarando a porta e dando pulinhos. O jeito é desligar o rádio; tudo indica que eu vou embora._

_- Oi! ^^ Olha só quem veio te buscar também._

_- Oi Música, como é que você tá? ^^_

_- Bem... ¬¬ Mas isso depende do ponto de vista._

_- Oh meu Deus, o que é que houve dessa vez? - -'_

_- ò ó Ele é que é um chato. Só porque eu pedi pra ele me dar uma carona até a área comercial pra eu fazer umas comprinhas de última hora._

_- uu' Nesse ritmo, eu vou ter que economizar pra gasolina._

_- O que você comprou de tão urgente Melodia?_

_- Ora, o de sempre. E pra você – anda na direção dele -, um vestido novinho. – tira de uma das sacolas com Música um vestido branco e longo._

_- Nossa, ele é lindo! – sorrio, pegando o Plue no colo assim que o vejo sentado no chão – Deve ter sido caro. ' '_

_- Valeu à pena, foi dinheiro bem investido. ^^_

_- O dinheiro do último show foi todo embora só nessa remessa... - -'_

_- Deixa de ser chato, senhor! ¬¬ - rio com a "briguinha" dos dois – Achei a sua cara quando vi dando bobeira em uma loja._

_- Obrigada Melodia. Vocês dois têm sido um grande apóio pra mim, e eu agradeço muito por tudo isso._

_- Não tem o que agradecer Elie. Fazemos isso porque amamos você. ^^_

_- ¬¬ E eu espero que você a ame um pouco menos do que eu._

_- ** Claro querida, eu não troco você por ninguém! – rio de novo. Plue se ajeita no meu colo e olha pra mim._

_- Ah sim, e obrigada a você também Plue, por me fazer companhia. ^^ - ele levanta o braçinho e eu o abraço – Ah, você é tão fofo!_

_- Elie, na boa, você vai acabar matando ele sufocado! õõ_

_- oo Nossa, desculpa Plue! – o afasto um pouco – Tudo bem? – ele faz que sim com a cabeça – Ai, ainda bem... uu'_

_- Bom, sem perder mais tempo, vamos embora deste hospital, né? Vamos te trocar e logo você vai poder sair com a gente. ^^_

_- õõ Pra quantos lugares mais você vai querer ir?_

_- ¬¬ Pra quantos eu quiser, você é meu chofer. ò ó Obedece!_

_- Sim senhora! oo' – suspiro e logo depois rio de novo._

_Melodia me ajuda a me trocar e eu já saio do hospital com o novo vestido. Dizemos tchau pro Let, prometendo visitá-lo quando pudermos e à Julia e os seus filhos também. Música reclamou antes, mas ele estava louco pra sair do estúdio abafado e curtir um tempo livre ao lado da noiva. Percebendo isso, só peço que me deixem na praça central antes de despistar com uma desculpa._

_Prometo que volto antes das dez e eles concordam indo embora para um lugar onde possam ficar a sós. Olho o relógio da praça. Plue está comigo, e se for assim eu não estou sozinha. Daqui a pouco meu programa de rádio deve acabar e como a emissora é aqui perto H. G. deve estar chegando. (Nunca que eu perderia a oportunidade de vê-lo pessoalmente!)_

_Afasto um pouco meus cabelos do rosto; eles estão bem maiores depois de tanto tempo. Sento na pedra que cerca uma das árvores da praça, ponho Plue no colo e espero. Depois de alguns minutos constato no relógio que acabou o programa e resolvo levantar, pondo o Plue sentado onde antes eu estava. Não há um único sinal de vida de quem poderia ser o apresentador misterioso._

_De repente, um grupo de músicos chega e entra numa casinha branca da praça, própria para as pessoas sentarem e curtirem um espaço reservado. No caso deles, começam a tocar uma melodia um pouco agitada e ao mesmo tempo serena; é boa de dançar. (Se a Melodia canta bem, eu danço melhor ainda! ) Sem pensar, começo a mover o corpo no ritmo da música._

_Eles me dão mais atenção quando percebem para seguirem no padrão e me ver dançando. Vou me deixando levar, sem dar atenção a mais ninguém se não ao meu próprio coração, pulsando no mesmo ritmo. Assim que a música termina, agradeço a sinfonia, eles por eu ter participado e viro sorrindo pro Plue, mas ele não é mais o único me observando..._

_- Ah... Oi. – arrisco uma aproximação – Você viu, não é? ^^'_

_- É sim, eu vi... – ele responde sem tirar os olhos de mim, o que acaba me encabulando, até que ele se volta pro Plue._

_- Ah, ele é um tipo de animal desconhecido ainda. – pego ele no colo – Mas é muito fofo de se apertar! – sorrio. Por algum motivo, Plue está feliz em ver o estranho – Acho que ele gostou de você. – comento. Ele dá um sorriso._

_- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – faço que sim com a cabeça – Você sabe quem eu sou? – quando ele pergunta, pergunta sério; é o que me assusta um pouco. Mesmo assim continuo o encarando._

_- Não. – respondo. Ele parece ficar meio abalado e meio triste com a resposta, abaixando a cabeça – Ah, desculpe! – chamo sua atenção – Eu devia me lembrar de você, não é? Eu sinto muito. É que eu tenho uma doença que me faz perder a memória seletiva. Nós já nos vimos antes?_

_- Já... – ele responde – Mas eu não te culpo por não se lembrar de mim._

_- ' ' Por que não? – ele sorri e põe as mãos nos bolsos da calça._

_- Acho que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que precisa ser esquecida... – continuo sem entender, mas ele parece ignorar minha confusão – Conheci o seu amigo, o loiro que trabalha com publicidade._

_- Ah, é? – volto a sorrir. Ele confirma com a cabeça – Ele é legal. ^^_

_- Ele me contou que fez uma besteira com você no passado, mas que já concertou o erro. É verdade?_

_- Sim. Foi uma rixa boba por causa das nossas famílias, mas ele já pediu desculpas e eu o perdoei. uu_

_- Ele me contou tudo. – comenta – Você tem um bom coração Elie._

_- Ah, soube meu nome através dele? – rio. Ele ainda não sorri um sorriso por inteiro, mas um de canto, confirmando – Obrigada, mas eu nem sei o seu._

_- É Haru, Haru Glory. – estende a mão, que eu aperto._

_- Muito prazer. – sorrio e faço uma pausa antes de soltar sua mão – oo Espera um pouco!... Haru Glory? H. G.? Você é o locutor misterioso?_

_- É, sou eu sim. – confessa. Sem perceber, começo a dar alguns pulinhos de alegria e a balançar o Plue de um lado pro outro._

_- Que demais! Eu adoro o seu programa, vivo escutando! **_

_- Mesmo? Mas você gosta de mim ou do programa? ^^_

_- Dos dois. – sorrio. Do nada, ele parece que fica hipnotizado – Ham..._

_- Ah, desculpe... – pisca algumas vezes – Você dizia?_

_- Está tudo bem? Se estiver se sentindo mal, eu..._

_- Não, não, eu estou bem. É que... – chega mais perto – Você é linda._

_- Ham? – sinto meu rosto aquecer, mas tento me controlar e sorrio pra ele – Ah... Obrigada! ^^_

_- Seu sorriso é lindo também, não mudou nada!_

_- Olha... Será que você podia me dizer de onde eu te conheço? Eu tô me sentindo um pouco mal por não lembrar quem é você. ' '_

_- Não se preocupe, eu posso formar novas lembranças com você. Mas por enquanto, não quer me acompanhar como convidada especial do meu show?_

_- ** Posso? Ah, seria um prazer! – me empolgo – O devo fazer?_

_- Só seja você mesma e dará tudo certo._

_- Sim senhor capitão! – faço continência. Afinal, ele sorri por inteiro._


	8. Todos no Final Feliz

**Cap. 8**

**Todos no Final Feliz**

_{Haru Pov's}_

_- Haru, os bolinhos estão prontos! – a escuto gritar da cozinha._

_- Já estou indo! ^^ - respondo do quarto._

_Eu nunca pensei que reencontraria a Elie de uma maneira tão simples e inesperada... Estava para dar uma entrevista com vários jornalistas sobre a minha identidade de apresentador de rádio na praça onde eu a abandonei e também onde descobri que havia entrado em estado de coma depois de notícia quando a vi, mas ela me esqueceu. Pior é que não posso punir a mim mesmo._

_Não posso simplesmente porque consegui voltar a fazer parte da vida que ela está levando agora, como seu melhor amigo e maior confidente, até maior do que a Melodia, um cargo que conquistei com esforço e com a sorte dela não poder ouvir tudo o que a Elie tem pra contar depois de ter noivado e casado com Música. Na data presente, é aniversário da Elie, da minha querida Elie._

_- Nossa, que elegante você está! Preto cai mesmo bem em homens. ^^_

_- Ah, não diga isso, eu fico sem graça!..._

_- Mas sem graça é que você fica mais bonitinho mesmo! – sorri._

_Relembro do dia em que disse isso a ela, e ela também estava fazendo uma torta na hora. Estamos tentando fazer os doces e salgados antes que todos os convidados cheguem. Elie despeja o conteúdo da tigela numa forma redonda e a solta, se virando pra mim toda suja de farinha e pó de chocolate no rosto, nas mãos e no avental branco com flores vermelhas e detalhes em azul._

_- Não se meche; a gravata tá torta ainda. – a segura._

_- Eu odeio essas coisas, dá muito trabalho arrumar! uu – ela ri._

_É ótimo vê-la voltar a rir. Os caminhos pelo qual passei só pra conseguir dar de volta este sorriso a ela foram complicados e cheios de obstáculos, alguns tão difíceis pra mim mesmo que várias vezes eu tive vontade de contar o papel que exercia na sua vida anterior. O pior deles foi ter que dizer algo quando ela soube que o colar que eu dei de presente se abria, depois de deixar cair._

_Lá ela encontrou a foto que tiramos no dia em que viajamos pra Hip Hop que eu nem mesmo sabia que estava dentro e fez um monte de perguntas, cada uma mais enrolada de responder que a outra. Eu não queria mentir, mas não dava pra contar justo que eu havia cometido o pior erro da minha vida inteira e acabei precisando omitir algumas coisas, as que diziam tudo sobre nós dois._

_- Muito melhor... – analisa o nó que acabou de dar – Agora, coloca aí pra mim a forma no forno Haru. Eu vou subir e me arrumar._

_- Por quanto tempo? – olho de novo para as escadas e ela não está – Elie?_

_Não reparei que ela subiu tão rápido. Ponho a forma no forno e subo as escadas atrás dela. A casa que compramos não é tão grande afinal de contas, mas espaçosa o bastante para receber o grupo de convidados. Logo que Música e Melodia foram morar no mesmo prédio do cara gay que me disse os detalhes sobre a infância da Elie no dia em que fiz aquela besteira, ela ficou assustada._

_Ela tinha passado toda a vida morando junto da amiga e ia ficar sozinha. Lembrei do quanto ela tem medo de trovões e obviamente não iria permitir que ela passasse todos os dias se sentindo solitária e com medo. No mesmo minuto eu me ofereci pra morar com ela em outro apartamento, e ela aceitou. Nem foi preciso impor limites, porque ela confia em mim de corpo e alma._

_- Elie? – entro no quarto dela – Elie, cadê você?_

_- Haru? – escuto sua voz de dentro do banheiro – O que foi?_

_- "Ela está tomando banho? oo Como é que vou entrar e perguntar?"_

_Comecei a exercer meu trabalho de veterinário de novo e a trabalhar no zoológico municipal de Hip Hop assim que abandonei o da Ilha Garage, mas como o pessoal que trabalha lá também são meus amigos ainda deixam suas portas abertas para que saiba que posso voltar quando quiser. Não sei se ainda vou ter oportunidade de fazer isso se a Elie está aqui... Esta é sua cidade natal._

_- Haru? Ainda tá aí fora? – a escuto chamar de novo._

_- Sim, estou... – respiro fundo – Vai demorar muito aí?_

_- Como assim? Eu acabei de entrar! õõ_

_Elie virou professora de dança assim que abandonei minha carreira de locutor de rádio, mesmo apesar dela não concordar com a idéia, achando que partiria muitos corações femininos com isso. Já se passaram uns meses desde que nos reencontramos (sendo que foi a primeira vez pra ela de novo uu'), e a única coisa da qual ainda sinto falta é de não poder tê-la em meus braços._

_- Elie, quanto tempo eu devo deixar a torta assando?_

_- O quê? Eu não escutei, será que você pode entrar?_

_Basta que ela termine a frase pra já começar a sentir cada um dos meus hormônios entrando em ação. (ò ó Estou morando com uma mulher linda e que eu amo com todas as minhas forças já faz vários dias, então, Deus, me perdoe se eu vou cometer um pecado agora invadindo o território que devia limitar a minha aproximação!) Resolvo avançar o sinal logo de uma vez._

_Escancaro a porta e vejo sua sombra dentro do Box. Engulo no seco. Não tenho coragem de abrir esta porta, mesmo que todas as células do meu corpo estejam gritando pra agir. Também, mesmo se eu fizesse isso, o que eu ia dizer depois? (- -' Podia ser "Já dormimos juntos uma vez, vamos fazer de novo?") Luto pra acalmar meu coração e sento devagar no banquinho perto da pia._

_{Elie Pov's}_

_- O que você perguntou Haru? – tento de novo, mas sem resposta._

_É mentira dizer que tudo que eu fiz até hoje ao lado do Haru não foi nada mais do que amizade. De uns tempos pra cá eu venho sentido algo diferente por ele, mas não sei se ele também sente algo anormal por mim. É anormal só no sentido de "algo mais", e eu sei que eu tenho um sentimento maior por ele. Meu corpo sua, meu coração pesa, a voz some e eu sorrio já automaticamente._

_- Eu queria saber... Quanto tempo vai levar pra assar a torta?_

_- Ah... Acho que basta você deixar por uns minutinhos, o forno já tá meio quente por causa dos bolinhos, então é só você ficar olhando às vezes._

_- Então tudo bem... Como eu acabei de botar, eu vou te esperar terminar._

_- Acho que não precisa Haru, eu posso me trocar sem ajuda. ^^ - rio._

_- Eu não quis dizer isso! - ri junto comigo._

_Pode ser que tudo seja amor, mas se for eu me pergunto também se já não senti nada disto antes por ele. Sei que nos encontramos antes. Ele é o amigo que deixou Música criar o Plue com a gente (e um só mesmo, porque ele só conhecia o Haru do pessoal do zoológico ¬¬) e, segundo o Let, meu anjo da guarda. Melodia já diz que foi ele que me fez companhia na Ilha Garage._

_Enquanto ela estava saindo com o recente marido, ele me levava pra sair. A gente conversava, brincávamos, e nas noites de tempestade quem ligava pra perguntar se eu estava bem e me abraçava pra que não sentisse medo era ele. Eu me sinto frustrada por não me lembrar de nada disso! E o pior é que, no momento em que Melodia e Música se mudaram, ele pediu pra morar comigo._

_Ele já sabia de tudo isso: dos meus medos, do que me faz feliz, tudo que me entristece e alegra também. O que eu posso dizer que sei dele além do que ele me contou depois que nos vimos na praça central aquele dia? Finalmente entendo o motivo de todos estarem sempre tão tristes quando iam me visitar no quarto de hospital. Nem sabia do peso que uns comentários meus tinham._

_A maior parte deles lembrava o Haru, mas eu o esqueci e por isso nem pude supor que fazia idéia de quem ele era se não o antigo locutor de rádio que eu sempre amei. Amava sua voz, ainda amo, e agora tenho certeza de que o adoro a cada dia mais por outros motivos muito melhores. A única coisa da qual eu não tenho certeza é de até que ponto a nossa amizade foi._

_Ele não entrou em detalhes comigo quando descobri sobre a foto dentro do colar em formato de coração que estou sempre carregando no pescoço, e sendo que só deixei de usar no nosso reencontro na praça, mas também disse que éramos ligados, que o colar ele mesmo me deu e que acompanhou a mim e Música e Melodia quando viemos pra Hip Hop, dentre outras coisas..._

_Ele nem contou por que foi embora depois, e talvez ele nem tenha ido de fato. O problema, eu aposto, foi por causa da minha Amtésia. Alguma coisa me forçou a esquecer dele. Eu me pergunto o quê, mas eu sei que mesmo que tocasse no assunto com ele Haru não falaria. Não sei se tivemos algo a mais antes, nem sei se teremos agora, mas é o que eu mais quero._

_(¬¬ E acho que se depender dele não vai rolar nada!) Finalmente termino o banho e me enrolo em uma toalha, mas quando eu saio meus olhos caem direto nos olhos dele. Haru estava sentado em um banco dentro do banheiro o tempo todo! Ficamos nos encarando sabe Deus por quanto tempo, até que, sem dizer nada, ele levanta e chega mais perto de mim bem devagar._

_Sem pensar em mais nada, meu corpo fica preso no mesmo lugar como se eu fosse uma estátua viva e o que consigo fazer é só segurar a toalha ao redor do corpo. Haru levanta a mão direita, chega até a minha piranha e desprende meu cabelo, que desce deslizando pelas costas por causa da umidade. A mesma mão passa pelo meu pescoço e massageia meu rosto._

_Seu polegar sobe do meu queixo pra minha boca e por lá mesmo fica, nas voltas em círculos de um canto ao outro. Posso sentir toda a intensidade com a qual Haru me olha, um desejo que eu também estou sentindo de tocá-lo e de beijá-lo, esquecendo do resto do mundo e de qualquer coisa que não seja cada batida dos nossos corações. Com uma velocidade maior, ele se aproxima mais._

_- Haru... – minha boca insiste em se mover, mas só pra pronunciar o nome dele, porque eu perdi o fôlego._

_- Shi... – sorri – Não diga nada, não agora._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, encosto meus lábios nos dele. Aos poucos sinto a sua língua entrar e brincar com a minha. A sensação é ótima, como se um mel gostoso tivesse sido derramado na minha boca só pra eu provar! Apressando mais as coisas, ele vai me guiando com as mãos agarradas na minha cintura até a cama do lado de fora sem nunca parar o beijo e acaba caindo sobre ela._

_Como acabei caindo junto, por cima dele, a toalha se desprende, mas não totalmente, no que dá pra ver um pouco dos meus seios. Haru vidra seus olhos nessa parte e logo volta a olhar pra mim no segundo seguinte, sério. Nas vezes em que o vi sério sempre foram pensando em mim, e desta vez não é diferente: ele está pedindo permissão para tocar no meu corpo com os olhos._

_- Haru... – sussurro – Alguma vez eu já fui sua?_

_- Sim... – ele sussurra também – Uma vez._

_- Então, por favor, me faça sua de novo._

_Ele sorri com o meu pedido e parece estar tão pouco incomodado com a minha falta de lembranças sobre ele quanto eu, voltando a me beijar. Com um puxão só, ele arranca minha toalha e eu retiro sua camisa, jogo em qualquer lugar do chão e recomeço a beijá-lo. As mãos macias dele vão deslizando pelas minhas costas e eu tiro sua calça, que ele mesmo joga pro ar com os sapatos._

_O terno pode ficar abarrotado, mas agora não importa! No momento em que estamos completamente nus, ele desliga o abajur e só então eu percebo que ele já tinha fechado as cortinas e ligado a luz pra clarear. Solto um risinho de leve e ele sorri, subindo e descendo as mãos devagar, alternando entre minhas costas e minha barriga. Eu nos cubro com o lençol._

_- Não vai se arrepender, ou vai? – ele volta a ficar sério. Esfrego o meu nariz no dele e sorrio, tocando nossas testas._

_- Se eu não tiver me arrependido antes, não tem por que eu fazer isto logo agora, não é? – deito sobre ele, roçando nossos lábios – Se for pra ceder a alguém, eu quero que seja você. – consigo fazê-lo sorrir outra vez._

_Voltamos a nos beijar, desta vez de forma mais ardente. Ele troca nossas posições e começa a formar uma trilha de beijos por todos os lugares que deseja. Rio algumas vezes quando sinto cócegas, e ele ri junto, achando graça dos arrepios. Finalmente começo a me sentir segura, querida e amada._

_{Autora Pov's}_

_Elie acorda algumas horas depois, notando que já está de noite. Com um pulo, ela se senta na cama, se enrolando ao lençol, e olha pro relógio em pé no cômodo ao lado: seis horas. No segundo seguinte, após suspirar, dois braços circulam sua cintura e a deitam outra vez, junto com o lençol._

_- Ah, Haru... – assusta-se um pouco – Você tá acordado?_

_- Sim... – ele abre os olhos e continua massageando suas costas – Por que já acordou? Que horas são? uu_

_- São seis ainda, mas os convidados chegam às oito. ^^ - sorri._

_- Ah, temos tempo ainda... – sorri também._

_- oo Mas espera, e a torta que tinha te pedido pra assar?_

_- Eu desliguei o fogo. Vamos ter que ficar sem torta... Quer que eu te leve ao parque ou ao fliperama agora?_

_- Haru, nós temos que nos aprontar! – levanta um pouco a cabeça – O que nossos convidados pensarão quando chegarem aqui; a casa vai estar vazia e a anfitriã fora com o namorado? õõ_

_- ^^ Ora, que eu tenho sorte, e que... – pausa a massagem e olha em seus olhos, surpreso – O que... O que foi que você disse?_

_- Sobre... Você ser meu namorado? – cora. Ele não responde – Eu já me lembrei de tudo, Haru... Lembrei quem é você._

_- Elie... – pequenas lágrimas começam a se formar em seu rosto e, feliz, ele esconde seu rosto entre seus seios enquanto ela o abraça – Você lembrou? E se lembrou de tudo mesmo? Tudo o que passamos, do quanto eu te amo?_

_- Sim Haru, tudo... – aperta o abraço – E um pouco mais. ^^_

_- Um pouco mais? – limpa as lágrimas e afasta o rosto – Como assim?_

_- Eu descobri Haru, o garotinho da minha infância é você!_

_- oo Eu? Como assim eu? Como é que você sabe?_

_- Eu tive um último sonho depois de termos ido dormir. Você disse que sempre morou na Ilha Garage, e aquele garotinho disse que ia voltar pra sua cidade natal e dos pais. Quando você me dizia "Eu vou te proteger de onde eu estiver, então, não se preocupe Elie.", eu sempre me lembrava dele dizendo a frase igualzinha quando éramos crianças. Tudo se encaixa!_

_- Espera um pouco... Agora que eu me lembro, eu morei aqui por algum tempo por causa do trabalho dos meus pais. Eles eram sócios da indústria..._

_- Detached! – dizem ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo._

_- Ah, eu sabia! Essa era a indústria onde meus pais trabalhavam! ^^_

_- Não acredito... – toca o rosto dela com as mãos – E como foi que passei os últimos anos da minha vida sem você do meu lado então?_

_- Por causa da falência da indústria, todos os sócios saíram da cidade e nós dois precisamos nos separar. – segura uma das mãos dele, sentindo umas lágrimas virem – A minha primeira reação com a doença foi com você._

_- Estivemos procurando o tempo todo por soluções que estavam aqui, bem debaixo dos nossos olhos o tempo inteiro._

_- Ah Haru... – enterra o rosto no peito dele – Eu te amo! ç ç_

_- Eu também Elie... Desculpe, eu sinto muito... Eu te fiz sofrer demais e sei que nunca vou poder reparar o meu erro, não importa quantas vezes eu te faça feliz, mas, por favor, me deixa tentar Elie. – encosta seu queixo na cabeça dela – Eu quero ficar do seu lado pra sempre._

_- Eu também. Nunca mais quero me separar de você! ** - riem._

_Eles ainda tomam banhos juntos e saem nesta noite para caminhar pela praça central. O vento está gelado, mas como eles estão abraçados ele nem os incomoda. Haru vê as horas no relógio de pulso e nota que não resta tempo. Vira Elie pra ele ao pararem perto dos corrimões da escada pra área comercial._

_- Elie, antes de voltarmos, eu quero te dar uma coisa. – seu olhar reflete todo o amor que está sentindo agora junto de seu sorriso._

_- Diga Haru, o que é? – devagar, ele tira uma caixinha embrulhada em um papel de presente colorido._

_- É o seu presente de aniversário._

_- Mas Haru... – segura a caixinha – Você já é o meu. ^^ - ele cora e sorri._

_- Vamos, abra! – ela o obedece, contente, mas pára de repente._

_- Haru, isto é... – antes que termine de abrir, olha pra ele e percebe que está quase ajoelhado no chão, sorrindo. Elie leva uma das mãos até sua boca e ele aproveita pra pegar a caixinha, rindo._

_- Elie... Será que você aceitaria ser a minha amada esposa? ^^_

_- Haru...! – recomeça a chorar. Ele levanta, tira o anel da caixinha e põe no dedo dela, ainda sorrindo – É claro que eu quero, quero muito! **_

_- Que bom; então isso quer dizer que finalmente vou te ter pro resto da vida! – riem e se beijam._

_Eles ainda conseguem chegar a tempo de se arrumar para a festa. Em sua melhor hora, contam aos amigos e ao avô de Música que estão com a data do casamento marcada. Todos os parabenizam. Eles não podem ficar mais felizes._

_~ Alguns anos depois... ~_

_Um bebê lindo começa a rir do berço onde está deitado, estendendo suas mãozinhas pro ar na tentativa de pegar as estrelinhas douradas e os crucifixos prateados pendurados em um arranjo sobre o berço. Uma sombra se aproxima e o segura no colo, o contente menininho Halie. Sua irmãzinha, Harue, parece também pedir os braços do carinhoso papai com uns resmungos e é atendida._

_- Mais como você gosta de mimar as crianças. ^^ - uma voz feminina sai de perto da porta do claro quarto dos bebês. Ele se vira._

_- Não consigo viver sem eles, e nem sem você. – aproxima-se e a beija, lhe entregando o pequenino – Elie, depois de termos voltado pra Ilha Garage você acha que pode me esquecer outra vez algum dia? ' ' – ela sorri e o abraça._

_- Como eu poderei esquecer quem nunca saiu do meu coração, Haru? ^^_

_**Fim**_

_

* * *

_

_**** Afinal minna, o último capítulo da fic de Rave Master! Espero que tenham gostado. Acho que fui diminuindo os emoticons com o tempo e o final pode ter ficado meio acelerado, mas eu tava mesmo com uma crise de criatividade, então me perdoem, mas eu ñ vou saber de nada disso se naum receber reviews, ñ é mesmo? ^^ Hi, kissus e bye bye  
**_


End file.
